Justice League: Dimensional Warfare
by Dark Mage Wyvern Lord
Summary: After the defeat of the Rooters, Ben thought life could only get easier. However not long after meeting a strange girl, the Wielder of the Omnitrix is caught up in a war against a tyrant once considered to be a hero. Non suicidal Ben story. BenXBarbara Gordon experiment.
1. Chapter 1

**Justice League: Dimensional Warfare**

 **A DC comics/ Ben 10 Omniverse X-over**

 **AN: Ok, this is actually my first story without Japanese origins for whatever franchise/ mythos. It's just something I've wanted to do for a while. On the DC comics side of things, this story hybridizes elements from various franchise and universes, but mainly from the Justice Lords universe, and the Injustice: Gods Among Us Franchise with bits and pieces of the Arrowverse and Arkham (All owned by Warner Brothers). For the Ben 10 (Owned by Cartoon Network) side, this takes place just after the Rooters arc, with Ben just celebrating his 17th birthday the week before.**

 **Chapter 1: An Unexpected Jump**

-Gotham City October 19 2104-

She ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. Her costume was torn in several places, while blood seeped out of them. The woman could feel her utility belt, half empty, and the GCPD duffle bag over her sore shoulder rattling on her as the cold wind blew. The girl's name is Barbara Gordon, but at the moment, she was a member of the resistance, Batgirl.

Tonight, she took a big gamble. Batgirl left her ear piece communicator behind and broke into one of the most high security places in the world. It wasn't easy, but she did it, and got the device.

"Damn Dog." Barbara groaned, she rubbed her shoulder from the bite mark.

"He always was loyal." A dark, gruff tone said. Batgirl stopped and gasped. She didn't even need to turn around to see who it was. Her former mentor and founding member of the Justice Lords: Batman.

"I know what you took from the Batcave." The Dark Knight said, sounding disappointed. "I trained you better than that."

"I had to try." Batgirl said, somewhat quietly.

"You can hand it over, and this all ends peacefully." Batman insisted. "The High Councilman may show some form of leniency."

"Sorry Bruce," Batgirl, spat venomously, she spun around and revealed a pair of spiked gauntlets on her knuckles. "But I don't trust you anymore!" She tried to deliver a punch to the founding member of the Justice Lords, only for him to catch it.

"Like I said, I trained you better than that." Batman said with his gruff tone. Barb finally got a good look at his new costume. Outfitted with the latest in cybernetics, and made with a unique titanium polymer, the Batman was a force to be reckoned with. It was black with silver highlights, and a large silver bat symbol on the chest.

"You did." Batgirl smirked. She flicked her wrist, and her gauntlets released an electrical charge. Batman was electrocuted and stumbled back.

"Bye Bruce!" Batgirl chuckled, then ran.

"She escaped!" Batman said into his comm, recovering after a while.

"I'm going for her." The man on the other side said.

"No, let me try to reason with her first." Batman insisted. "She took more than just the shard of kryptonite from the Bat-cave."

"Fine," The other said. "But I'm calling in the OMAC drones."

"Of course Superman." Batman said reluctantly, but showed little signs of it.

Batgirl ran down the streets, trying to reach the rendezvous point. However, it was here, she felt her legs screaming in pain.

"Damn it." She groaned, dashing into the nearest alley. She pulled out her smartphone and pulled up an app, revealing a green screen with an outline of a human female with waves on the right side of her scalp. "ORACLE, reboot the nanobots." She begged.

"Batgirl, might I remind you, that this is the fifth time this week they've needed to be rebooted." ORACLE said in a synthesized voice. "Should you continue to use them, this could result in permanent damage to your entire nervous system."

"I know damn it, don't give me lip!" Batgirl shouted.

"Very well, full reboot initiated." ORACLE explained. "Estimated time until completion: 2 minutes."

"Damn it." Batgirl cursed. She then felt her legs become numb completely. "I really hate that clown."

"Batgirl, Arsenal is on the line, he sounds furious." ORACLE explained.

"When isn't he?" Batgirl said flatly.

"I assume he is aware of your mission, shall I put him on?" ORACLE asked.

"You might as well." Batgirl groaned, as a web chat window appeared.

"Tell me you didn't break into the bat-cave just to get at a chunk of kryptonite!" Arsenal demanded. He was the leader of the resistance who inherited the role after his mentor, Green Arrow, died in the line of duty. He was clad in his usual red and black armored jumpsuit with black domino mask and his orange hair shaved.

"No, I also managed to get a mother box." Batgirl admitted. "I just grabbed the kryptonite for a power source."

"That, is, idiotic!" Arsenal shouted. "If you got that working, there's no telling if it would get you to Mars!"

"I'm not aiming for Mars, I'm going for Oa." Batgirl sighed.

"No chance, after Hal defected, the Guardians want nothing to do with Earth, and you know that!" Arsenal reminded.

"I have to try." Batgirl shouted back.

Arsenal sighed. "ORACLE also told me about your nanobots failing during training yesterday." Clear remorse was in Harper's eyes. "Maybe you should."

"I should what, sit in a wheelchair in HQ, while everyone else dies." Batgirl shouted, infuriated.

"I don't mean it like that." Harper insisted. "I just."

"I know what I'm doing, you're not the only one who lost someone in this!" Batgirl hung up, as angry tears rolled down her face.

"Damn him." Batgirl sighed, trying to hold her tears in. Batgirl then reached into her duffle bag, and pulled out the device in question. It looked like a larger smartphone with yellow circuits all over the case and screen.

"Time to call in the heavy artillery." Batgirl said. She slowly opened the container and revealed the long since drained power cell. Batgirl popped it out and reached in for another container in her bag, in it a miniscule shard of kryptonite. Barbara slowly inserted the foreign crystal into the device, as it came to life.

"Batgirl." ORACLE said. "The Mother Box will require several minutes before the system can be fully operational."

"How many is several?" Batgirl groaned.

"Estimate between 3 to 12 minutes." ORACLE admitted. "I am unfamiliar with 67% of the mother box's features."

"Joy." Batgirl sighed, rolling her eyes and putting her head back against the wall. "Anything else, I should know?"

"The Gotham City Brother Eye server has detected you, both Batman and several OMAC units are closing in."

"Damn it Bruce." She groaned, realizing she couldn't feel her legs yet.

It was then the OMAC drones swarmed the area. They were humanoid robots roughly the size of Batman. Each was basically as featureless as a mannequin: void of all facial features, save for a single red eye with a black iris, and slim black circuits ran all over their blue bodies. The only thing added was a horn on each head that looked like a Mohawk.

"All that time fighting Brainiac and the Manhunters, and this is what you get?" Batgirl sighed.

"This doesn't have to end badly Barbara." Batman insisted, on top of the roof. "Surrender peacefully, and we can restore your legs."

"At what, the cost of my humanity?" Batgirl shot back. "No chance Wayne."

"So be it." Batman said, emotionlessly.

"Nanobots restored." ORACLE said. Batgirl threw down her last smoke pellet and quickly fled, knowing she was outnumbered.

"That girl." Batman sighed. "Always so stubborn." The OMAC drones took flight and began to chase Batgirl.

"I hate those things." Batgirl sighed, pulling out a grapnel and shooting it off into the distance. It latched onto a portion of the roof, then pulled her forward. However, several were right on her tail. Various OMAC drones locked on, and fired a beam from their hands, causing her grapnel claw to be destroyed.

"I really, really hate those things!" Batgirl shouted as she fell. She grabbed a nearby flagpole and quickly used it to launch herself back into the air. However in the process, the mother box fell out of her bag.

"Oh come on." She groaned, landing on the sidewalk, roughly. Soon the OMAC drones were coming in, several landing on the street. Batgirl sighed and ran into the alley, hoping to put some distance between her and them.

The OMAC's launched a series of energy blasts, however Batgirl was too quick and dodged a majority of them, only to get hit in the arm.

"I am so glad the pills are still working." She said with a pain filled groan, holding her arm. The pills granted her near Kryptonian levels of invulnerability, but it still hurt like hell.

"Hope this works." Batgirl dug into her belt and pulled out a prototype EMP Batarang. She tossed it, and a short range blast discharged from the device. The OMAC drones fell to the ground. "That'll buy me five minutes."

She walked over and went to pick up the Mother Box, knowing it was unaffected. However a quick beam of red energy hit right near her, preventing her plans. Batgirl looked up in fear and saw the high councilman himself: Superman. He was wearing his menacing blue and red outfit, which allowed him to absorb solar radiation much faster.

"This has gone on long enough Barbara." Superman said in his high authority tone. "I was hoping you would be smart enough join the Regime."

"No thanks Kent, I've seen what membership does to you." Batgirl spat.

"So be it." Superman said, his eyes lit up red. However no sooner than he did, Superman fell to the ground. Batgirl noticed the signs, weaken body, inability to stand, groaning. She turned her head, to see one of the biggest chunks of kryptonite she had ever seen.

"Ok, where did that come from?" Batgirl asked confused. To her surprise, the mother box wasn't too far away from it. "No, I dropped that a block from here." Not wanting to complain, she picked it up, noticing the circuits were now silver. Before Batgirl could ponder anything else, the OMAC drones swarmed the area. "Damn it." She groaned.

"Batgirl, Mother Box systems have been augmented and trans dimensional warp now in effect in T-minus 15 seconds." ORACLE explained.

"What, how did that happen?" Batgirl asked, just as a surge of white energy engulfed her and a nearby OMAC. Just as it did, the two vanished.

Batman arrived to see the damages done, seeing both Batgirl and the drone vanish. He pressed a button on his gauntlet, summoned the Batmobile, a massive, armed to the teeth with weapons vehicle. The machine rolled over, as it activated its hover mode, drifting around. Batman picked up the kryptonite and put it into the lead lined trunk, allowing Superman to regain his strength.

"Where did that come from?" Superman demanded.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Another press of his gauntlet allowed a hologram to appear before him, seeing security footage from the scene via Brother Eye. "Odd, I can't find the perpetrator, but whoever did this, left behind Chronoton radiation."

"A time traveler, is this Chronos pulling a prank or something?" Superman asked annoyed.

"No, whoever did this emitted more power than Barton ever could, and altered the mother box, to do what, I don't know." Batman insisted, going over the readings. Strangely however, Batman believed more than one being was involved.

"So, where is she?" Superman asked confused.

-Bellwood Earth 92 22:02-

"Yeah Mom, I'll be home in a few minutes." Ben said into the comlink. It had been a few days since his (and Gwen by default) 17th birthday, and the disbandment of the Rooters. He had just wrapped up monitor duty at Plumber HQ a few minutes ago and was quite frankly looking forward to going to bed.

It was here however, a bright flash of light caught his attention, when all of a sudden, a girl clad in a black and yellow bat like outfit ran in front of his car. Her orange hair hung out of the back of the cowl towards her mid back. Ben barely hit the breaks in time. "WATCH IT!" She bellowed infuriatedly. Not too far behind was a large robot.

"Uh, change in plans, I'm going to be late getting home." Ben said, seeing the machine destroy a car the girl jumped over with a palm laser blast.

"Ok just try not to do too much damage," His mother said. "The neighbors are believing Harangue again."

"No promises." Ben said hanging up, then parking. He stepped out of the car and brought up his odd looking watch.

Batgirl tripped, feeling her leg numb up again. "The Nanobots never shorted out this quickly before." She groaned in pain, then looked up in horror seeing the OMAC drone approach.

"Oy, robot, leave the lady alone!" Barbara turned to see some kid in a white and green hoodie walk up. He revealed a bizarre white, green, and black watch from under his sleeve. Pressing the faceplate, a small green holo ring appeared above it. Taping the faceplate again, it shifted back, revealing a strange green and black core, which he quickly slapped back down. In doing so, whoever he is was engulfed in an emerald green light.

Ben smiled as the all too familiar flare covered his body. Ben's body was quickly replaced by molten lava and stone. His head was covered in a blazing orange flame. A disk with a black and green hourglass symbol appeared on his chest.

"Alright metal man, meet HEATBLAST!" Ben raised his hands, and fired a powerful stream of fire and magma. The attack nailed the OMAC in the chest, pushing the machine back several feet.

"You, but, but how?" Barbara asked incredibly confused. One minute, this guy was human, the next he was walking magma. Fortunately, her legs seemingly started working again, implying it was just a brief power surge with her nanobots.

"Yeah, I have that effect on my fans." Ben said smugly, still Heatblast. "So, what's with the bat look, you on your way to a costume party, and ran into a new Techadon?"

"Techadon, what do you not know what an OMAC drone is?" Batgirl demanded, recovering from shock.

"OMAC?" Heatblast asked confused.

"You know, Superman's legion of robots, the forerunners of the Justice Lords." Batgirl shouted angered.

"Justice Lo-oh." Ben began only to realize what was happening. This girl, whoever she was, had the same look he had when he met Rex. "I think you dimension traveled."

"What?" Barbara demanded, angered and confused.

"And that robot thing is back up and looks really mad at us." Ben pointed out.

"Oh, you're kidding me right?" Batgirl slowly turned around, seeing the drone stand up.

"Any ideas on how to stop that thing?" Heatblast asked concerned. "That thing can do some real damage."

"I don't need some amateur match stick to hold me down." Batgirl said rudely.

"Hey I've been saving the day since I was ten, and I've saved the universe like a billion times." Heatblast shot back.

"Whatever," Batgirl reached into her pouch and pulled out her last three batarangs. "Just back off, whatever you are."

"I literally just," That was all Heatblast got too when the OMAC blasted him back. Picking himself up, Ben knew Heatblast wasn't up to snuff against this thing. "Alright, let's see you pick on Diamondhead." Ben slapped the Omnitrix disk, and was engulfed in another emerald light. However instead of the diamond humanoid, Ben was turned into a yellow and brown squid like creature. It stood up on eight of its ten tentacles, while its last two were larger and acted like arms. The Omnitrix disk was displayed proudly on its forehead between its two large green eyes.

"Squidstrictor (1)?" Ben questioned. "Not the time for a seafood plater."

"Is it too much to ask you transform and not blind somebody?" Batgirl shot back annoyed.

"Don't blame me, blame the watch." Squidstrictor shrugged. He threw his tentacles forward and flung himself in that direction. Squidstrictor quickly wrapped every one of his tentacles around the OMAC drone's limbs. It quickly started to squeeze the life out of it.

"OK, so that forms not useless on land." Barbara said surprised. "Just hold it still." Barbara tossed a batarang right at the drone's chest, releasing a small electrical surge. Squidstrictor moved out of the way, just as the current reached the arms.

"Good start, but we need more power." Squidstrictor brought up.

"Unless you have something that can generate a massive amount of electricity on that thing," Batgirl said, pointing to the Omnitrix disk. "We're in more trouble than you think."

"I've got more electric type aliens than any other, I think I can wing it." Squidstrictor smirked, slapping the disk. In another blinding flash of light, the squid was replaced by a large muscular yeti like creature with yellow and black fur. The disk was on a green and black belt at the creature's waist.

"Shocksquatch, now we're talking eh." The being said in a Canadian accent.

"Why the accent?" Batgirl asked confused.

"It comes with the transformation sometimes." Ben shrugged. His fur then stood up on ends as the static electricity covered his body and fired a concentrated blast from his mouth. The attack connected and pushed the OMAC back, however it quickly recovered, and redirected the electricity. The attack narrowly missed the two moving heroes.

"Well, that's new." Batgirl said with a nervous shrug.

"Any other ideas eh?" Shocksquatch asked confused.

"It has a nanotech control core, if we can rip it open, that might give me the room to hack it." Batgirl suggested.

"Magnetism or gravity?" Shocksquatch asked confused.

"Uh, surprise me?" Batgirl shrugged, not understanding the question.

Ben slapped the disk becoming a massive brown stone like alien with a red core on his chest. His only form of clothing was black shorts with rings around the ankles and waist. The Omnitrix disk was on his forehead. "Gravattack it is then." Gravattack raised his hands, allowing the gravitational energy to flow and the OMAC drone rose to the sky.

"OK then," Batgirl jumped onto the mech and put her phone up to the core. "ORACLE, do your thing!"

"Full system shut down initiated." The AI said, effectively turning off the machine. The mech tipped over, as Batgirl jumped off. Ben slapped the Omnitrix disk on his forehead, returning him to human. As he walked over, Ben was unaware of a limo parked several feet away.

"So, do you mind explaining why?" Ben began, only to dodge a batarang.

"Back, now." Batgirl ordered, holding up a batarang. However no sooner than she did, her legs started acting up.

"Easy, I'm just trying to help." Ben insisted, getting angered at this girl's problem.

It was here, Batgirl's problem got worse, the pills were finally wearing off. "Damn it," She groaned exhausted. Barbara hadn't eaten or slept in three days, and she finally collapsed from exhaustion.

Ben tapped the Omnitrix again, activating the commlink. "Hey grandpa, I need a pick up order on some weird robot, and I need someone for a medbay, I'm pretty sure she's from another dimension."

"Don't you just hate when they show up." Max said with a sigh, dealing with this more than once in his life.

-Earth 39 Fortress of Solitude October 20 0803-

Superman walked into the conference room, seeing the remaining 5 members of the Justice Lords, delivering the bad news. Aside from Batman, stood Wonder Woman, his fiancée. Dear god, that felt weird to say sometimes, but no, it was moving on. She was clad in her red, blue, and gold armor, ready to jump at the chance. Next to her was Hal Jorden, the Yellow Lantern, he had joined the Sinestro Corp. after the fall, realizing Sinestro had a better handle on things. On the opposite side of the table sat Hawkman. Superman felt sympathetic for him, the scaring done in the fight could still be seen beneath his helmet, while his wings would still need the use of the bracers, indefinably. Next to the Thanagarian was Aquaman, clearly still feeling phantom pains from his missing hand, as he flexed his harpoon hand. Finally, there was Martian Manhunter, the burn mark still etched onto his skin.

"Everyone, thank you for coming, but I'm afraid we have some interesting news to tell." Superman said, uncertain how to word it. "We have reason to believe Batgirl has traveled to an alternate reality."

"An alternate Reality, wow, really going all out on the conspiracy theories huh Clark?" Hal smirked.

"This time, I believe him." Batman spoke up, revealing a holographic recording of last night's events.

"Time Traveler involved?" Aquaman piped up confused.

"More than enough evidence to support that theory, we're having Dr. Sivanna start up a dimensional uplink so we can bring her to justice." Batman explained. "Fortunately, an OMAC unit was caught in the dimensional disruption, so we will be able to find which reality she went too."

"Why leave this reality when she's a valued member of the resistance?" Wonder Woman asked confused.

"I don't think she knew, look at Batgirl's reaction, she's just as confused as I am." Hawkman pointed out.

"The point being is, we're going to need an expedition team to find her, any volunteers?" Superman explained, seeing how off track they were getting.

"Nightwing owes me a favor, he'll go." Batman said firmly.

"Plus Kara could use some experience (2)," Wonder Woman offered.

"Then it's settled, the team will dispatch when ready." Superman agreed. "Meeting adjourned."

The Lord's filed out, with Superman pausing a moment and focused on the empty chair. Hell he wasn't even certain why he didn't have it removed, seeing the lightning bolt going diagonally off the piece of wood.

"Clark?" Diana's voice came, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine, it's just I miss him is all." Clark admitted, shaking his head.

"We all do, but remember, Flash gave his life so we all could live, what we do helps protect his memory." Wonder Woman explained.

"Yeah of course, don't you have some documents to go over with me, privately?" Superman said with a smile.

"I do believe I do councilman." She said with her own grin.

-Bellwood 1300 Plumbers Base-

Ben looked on quietly as the girl was being looked over by the diagnostic drones. She had long been stripped of her teched out uniform and into a hospital gown. As she slept, you could clearly see she was having a nightmare.

"What kind of war has that girl been fighting?" Max asked, seeing her chart, and breaking Ben out of his stupor.

"How bad?" Ben asked concerned.

"Aside from scars all over her body, there's a hole in her spine, roughly the same size of a 9mm bullet." Max said with a sad sigh. "She's been filling the gap with electromagnetic nanobots, essentially acting like a secondary nervous system."

"So, what that would barbecue her cells, right?" Ben asked, knowing biology wasn't his best subject.

"Among other things, yes, but we're filling it up right now," Max said with a slight chuckle. "The marvels of Galvan tech, she'll have use of her legs again in a few hours."

"Oddly nice of you." Ben pointed out.

"Well we can't ask her what's wrong if she doesn't trust us Ben." Max pointed out. "You said it yourself, she basically didn't trust anyone."

"Magister Tennyson, I bring bad news." Ben and Max turned to see Rook, Ben's Revonnahgander partner. "That mysterious robot you battled last night has gone missing, taken from the store room, plus security feeds are down in that sector."

"How much do you want to bet we know what happened to it?" Ben asked his grandpa rhetorically.

"Maxwell Lord, wouldn't surprise me." Max said with a sigh.

"I am partially familiar with this Maxwell Lord character," Rook admitted. "From what I recall from the files, he wants to shut down the plumbers, hating the idea of aliens working on Earth."

"That's putting it mildly Rook, Lord hates me, I remember when my secret identity was first exposed, he wanted me to become his associate," Ben shuttered at the memory. "Basically, he wanted me to save those who paid him enough."

"And this is what started him trying to kill him indirectly, we still can't prove he sent that giant red robot that one time (3)." Max explained rubbing his temples of that nightmare.

"But you know he did?" Rook asked confused.

"He covers his tracks almost miraculously, it's not like we can pin it on the guy." Max groaned. The trio headed out, intent on finding some kind of clue to the thief, and actually hoping it was Lord.

Meanwhile, Barbara was reliving the day it happened, when Luthor ruined everyone's lives.

-Flashback 2 years ago-

 _Barbara had her messenger bag hung off her shoulder, her costume hidden inside. Bruce had tried to contact her, something had happened in the batcave._

 _"Barb, hold up a second, we need to talk." Her father, Commissioner Gordon said firmly._

 _"Dad not now, there's a problem at the library." Barbara insisted._

 _"Who's: the public library, or Batman's?" Barbara stopped dead on her heels hearing her father's question._

 _"You know?" She gasped confused._

 _"Yeah, and I'm not mad, well not as mad as I should be." James admitted reluctantly. "I know I have no chance of stopping you, even if I personally ripped up that costume, I just want to know, why?"_

 _Barbara was silent for a minute, turning to her father. "After what happened with Cobblepot and Salinger (4), I felt like I owed him."_

 _"I know, if it wasn't for Batman, you wouldn't be here right now." Jim rubbed his temples then looked at his daughter. "Just go, save the day."_

 _With her father's blessing, Barbara turned on her heel and ran out the door. But her good mood was quickly replaced with shock seeing an all too familiar purple suit in her way._

 _"Candy gram!" The Joker sneered (5), pulling the trigger, right at her midsection. The world seemed to move in slow motion. Just as she was about to slam into the ground from the impact, she saw the horror filled face of her dad, just as a bullet went right through his chest._

-End Flashback-

Barbara's eyes shot open as she gasped, a cold sweat washed over her. She shot up, just as the diagnostic drones finished. She looked in awe as the machines put themselves away.

"What the hell is that?" She asked herself amused, trying not to sound impressed. She then heard two voices bickering and feint sleeping to avoid suspicion.

"You were going to adjust the thermal engines, remember?" Barbara slowly opened her eye to see two grey frog like creatures. The first was the shorter of the two and wore a weird white and black armored uniform. The second was taller and wore brown overalls and a blue baseball cap.

"No I didn't," The taller said.

"Yes you did," The shorter one said.

"No I didn't." The taller insisted.

"Yes, you did." The shorter one said flatly.

Barbara looked on as the two walked on. "I've been abducted by aliens, lovely." Barbara said annoyed, putting her feet to the ground. It was here, she felt something she shouldn't have, the cold cement on her toes. Ordinarily, this wouldn't be something out of the ordinary, but for somebody paralyzed, it is.

"No, it can't, I mean." She began flustered. Immediately, she panicked, and searched for her phone, grabbing it off the bedside table, Barbara powered it on, revealing the loading screen with the phrase: Operational Remote Access Companion LAN-interface Engine. "Oracle, what happened to my Nanobots and where are we?"

"We are presently in Plumber Base in Bellwood, California," The AI explained. "As to your first question, your nanobots have been safely removed and your spine has been restored."

"Wh-what?" Her vocal control practically nonexistent. "How is that possible?"

"Do you not recall how that brown haired teen said you were in another reality?" ORACLE asked. "By tapping into this world's internet, I can confirm that the Justice Lords do not exist here, nor does Wayne Industries, The Daily Planet, or Barbara Gordon."

"OK, question part 1 again, how can I walk without my nanobots?" Barbara stressed.

"Galvan tech, they are advanced frog like aliens who possess incredible intellect. Among their achievements is the Omnitrix, a device created by a Galvan known as Azmuth that allows the user to fundamentally change their DNA into any other lifeform in this Universe." ORACLE explained, getting Barbara's attention.

"You mean, that's how that kid did that?" Barbara demanded.

"Correct, his name is Ben Tennyson, from what I could gather, he has saved the universe an untold number of times, even recreating this dimension with one form known only as Alien X." The AI even sounded surprised at that last part.

"How did you get all this?" Barbara asked impressed.

"The Internet, some child revealed his secret identity last year and he is quiet popular." ORACLE explained. "He obtained the Omnitrix through his grandfather's connection to the Plumbers, an intergalactic police force originally started by this dimensions George Washington."

"Huh," Barbara shrugged, then looked around. "Where's my batsuit?" She only saw her duffle bag, which fortunately came with a spare change of clothes. Hey, old habits die hard.

"Contraband vault, and no, I can't access the servers in the base, too many firewalls." ORACLE explained.

"Then I'll improvise." Barbara smirked, turning to her duffle bag. She quickly discarded the gown in favor of a purple and yellow tracksuit with a black t-shirt underneath. Just as she was slipping on her shoes, Barbara heard somebody clearing there throat.

"I'm pretty sure the doctors haven't cleared you yet." Ben said somewhat smugly.

"Just try and stop me, and we'll," Barbara began to threaten, only to stop seeing the paper bag in his hand. "For the love of god, tell me there are chili fries in there."

 **And done, here's chapter one to hopefully a good story. Now before we continue, I do want to ask you about the lineup for the Justice League. Basically the original 7 will be from Ben's dimension with one exception. So who I have is Ben, Batgirl, Cyborg, Atom (Ray Palmer), Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond and Martin Stein), and Vixen (Mari McCabe). Now I know that's only six heroes, so who do you want for number seven? Personally I'm leaning towards Katana, but that's just me. To those who add requests, I would prefer a female hero.**

 **Now those numbers you saw above are to answer some very important question I know I'm going to get in the reviews**

 **1: Squidstrictor is real. He's one of two aliens Ben unlocked in an Asia exclusive play called Power of The Omnitrix alongside a golem like alien called Rocks. He is confirmed to be canon, and I figured he deserves to have some screen time.**

 **2:Like in Injustice 2, Kara will realize Kal's gone mad with power so there will be redemption for her. She showed up about a year ago on Earth 39.**

 **3: That robot from the episode "The Ultimate Sacrifice".**

 **4: Ray Salinger is the criminal known as the Birthday Boy. He kidnaps girls that remind him of his first victim, Amanda, kills them, then dumps there corpses in the basement. He's a key villain and main enforcer of Penguin in the Book Batman Earth One Volume 1.**

 **5: For visual references, think Joker from the Movie Batman: Under The Red Hood.**

 **Now before I end this, I need to stress this, this will be a pairing of Ben and Barbara. Simply because, I wanted to try something different. Many stories I've read in recent years are Ben trying to commit suicide, ending up in an alternate reality and joining a hero team, then started dating a hot alien girl. It kind of got stale. (To CaptainRex75, sandman7734, Incredible Muffin, or chidori prime, I apologize if you take offence to that, but personal preference.) So I figured, why not try it the other way around? So leave a review and I'll see you next time hopefully.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Justice League: Dimensional Warfare**

 **Chapter 2: Remembering the Past**

Ben could only watch in enjoyment as Barbara, as he learned her name was, scarfed down yet another cheeseburger. "I knew the Jumbo Bag of Burgers was called for, Rook didn't believe me."

"It's no Big Belly Burger," Barbara admitted, sipping her soda. "But Burger Shack is close enough." The two had moved to the bed and were sitting cross-legged enjoying each other's company.

"I'll bet." Ben laughed. The two enjoyed the silence until it quite frankly became awkward.

"I know who you are by the way Ben, ORACLE told me," Barbara admitted sheepishly.

"ORACLE, that AI you used to stop that OMAC thing?" Ben asked confused.

"Yeah, I made her after," Barbara began, then got really quiet.

"After what?" Ben asked confused.

"After the Justice Lords took over," Barbara began, tears forming up. "They were at one point this team of seven heroes that came together after this alien called Darkseid attacked, and they defended the world ever since, that is until Lex Luthor happened." Barbara brought her knees to her chest remembering that day. "Luthor hated Superman, pretty much the poster boy for the lords, and he would do almost anything to prove the gods could be beaten. Knowing Superman was weak against this radioactive mineral called Kryptonite, Luthor kept a chunk close to his heart."

"Oh let me guess, tumor?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"Try it poisoned his blood stream, Luthor was going to die in a year, but he decided if he went down, all of Superman's empire should fall too." Barbara continued. "That meant the lords were to suffer too, and anyone affiliated with them."

"So what, were you a sidekick?" Ben asked, trying to get a handle on this.

"I prefer partner, I was Batgirl to Batman." Barbara corrected, still offended by the term sidekick.

"Not Batwoman?" Ben asked confused.

"Believe me, I tried to get people to see me as Batwoman, but that wouldn't stick no matter how hard I tried." Barbara giggled slightly at the memory.

"I know right, I couldn't get anyone to call me by the right alien name for almost a year, one fan thought I called this one alien Jetray Jeffrey." Ben smirked. Not even Barbara couldn't laugh at that statement.

Barbara shook her head, realizing she had to finish her story, otherwise she wouldn't want to stop laughing. "One day, it turned out Luthor ratted mine, Batman, Nightwing, and Robin's identity out to one of the worst criminals in Gotham, the Joker." Barbara started crying again at that. "Joker shot me in the abs crippling me, then killed my dad, the only family I had left."

"God, I'm, I'm so sorry." Ben said comfortingly. Barbara grabbed onto Ben instinctively as she cried, remembering that day.

 **-Flashback: Two Hours after Barbara was Crippled-**

 _Barbara had finally regained consciousness, seeing she was in a long since abandoned fun house, having been forced into her costume, minus the cowl. Being she was in so much pain, Barbara was unaware of her present attire. Weakly she tried to stand up, only to find something horrific. "I, I can't feel my legs."_

 _"Damn, new record, one shot to cripple a person," Joker said impressed at his own twisted idea of fun. "Got to say Bitsy, you went down quicker than the replacement boy blunder did, but I'll be damned, you got up, well part of the way anyhow." Joker shrugged at that last part._

 _"Wha-what are you talking about?" Barbara asked horrified._

 _"Kid, I know you like to play dress up with Wayne and his orphans, Lex told me," Joker said, revealing the crowbar in his hand. Behind him, Barb could just faintly make out the bloodied corpse of Jason Todd, still in his Robin Uniform, or rather what was left of it._

 _"So, I go to know, what since the kid didn't say too much," Joker began, pointing the crowbar at Jason. "Is it true Brucey found him after he successfully popped the tires off the batmobile?"_

 _"How about, up yours." Barbara said, weakly trying to pseudo crawl away._

 _"Now that wasn't very nice, I was just trying to start a conversation." Joker said with mock hurt. He walked over and put a foot on the back of Barbara's leg._

 _"So kid, I'm going to ask you the same question I asked the bird: What hurts more A or B?" Joker slammed the crowbar into Barbara's side forehand first, then back hand. "Forehand, or Backhand?" Joker asked again, slamming her twice again. Barbara screamed in pain as Joker hit her over and over again._

 _"BOSS!" One of Joker's goons ran into the room._

 _"I told you not to bother me!" Joker pulled out a gun, aimed at the man._

 _"Superman just blew up Metropolis fighting that Reactron guy, it's all over the news." The man said, surprising both Joker and Barbara._

 _"Oh damn, this I got to see." Joker said, running out the door. "Get me some popcorn!"_

 **-End of Flashback-**

"He blew up a city!" Ben asked horrified.

"Yeah, Luthor, he altered Reactron, this guy who could manipulate radiation, Superman survived, no one else outside of Lexcorp did." Barbara pulled herself off of Ben, drying her tears. "Lex had set up a meeting inside their new bomb shelter."

"Wow, that's not convenient." Ben said dryly.

"You would be surprised how well Lex could cover his tracks, but this time, someone stepped forward, his assistant, Mercy Graves helped save the other Lords, knowing Luthor went too far." Barbara continued. "Every member of the Lord's was hit in their homes, but Superman, he was hit hardest." Barbara paused, shaking her head in disgust. "His adoptive parents were visiting, when they heard his wife Lois was pregnant."

"Damn, I can't even begin to comprehend what he went through." Ben admitted disturbed. The two sat in silence, as Barbara was less than thrilled about reminiscing about the good old days.

Just then, the complex shook. Ben ran up to the intercom, pressing the button. "Rook, what's going on?"

"Several members of Psyphon's gang are breaking out of their cells, your assistance would be greatly appreciated." Rook explained over the blaster fire.

"I'm coming down, with a little backup." Ben said, turning to Barbara.

The girl just smiled at that. "I'd never thought I'd be so happy to hear about a prison break."

Rook fired several rounds at Bug-Lite who hid behind a pillar of stone for defense. A quartet of thugs ran at the plumbers, only for an all too familiar black and blue blur to spin around them, then wrapped them up.

"Impressive timing." Rook said grateful. "But who is the backup you were referring to?"

"Barbara Gordon." XLR8 said with a shrug.

"And she would be?" Rook asked confused. His answer was given to him by Tummyhead falling from the upper level. Looking up, Rook saw Barbara fighting several escapees. "Ah, the strange lady from last night."

"Yeah, I did make progress with her origins though." XLR8 shrugged.

Barbara leapt over one prisoner as he charged. One attempted to grab her, only for Barbara to swing her heel, knocking the goon right in the side of the face.

"Damn, this is almost too easy," Barbara smirked, hand on her hips, smirking at the fallen foe. "I didn't just say that." Barbara then grimaced at her own words. Almost if the universe was challenging her, a large red and black spiked ball was swung at Barbara. Using her gymnastic skills, she leapt over it. Barbara was surprised to say the least that it was a giant humanoid warthog clad in purple armor.

"Thunder, Thunder, Thunderpig ho!" The warthog declared.

"I'm going to go on a limb here and guess your name is Thunderpig?" Barbara asked rhetorically.

"Yes, and today you perish woman, for your breath clearly speaks of death." Thunderpig declared.

"Wait what now?" Barbara asked confused.

"You clearly feasted upon my grandmother's fat upon a hearty chunk of cow flesh." Thunderpig roared.

Strangely, Barbara knew what he meant and breathed into her hand, smelling it. "I had one bacon cheeseburger, you can't even tell I have bacon breath."

"Thunderpig, HO!" Thunderpig charged, flail in hand. Barbara ran at the wall, stepping on it, she vaulted over the attack, then slammed her knee right into Thunderpig's side. The giant stumbled back several feet but got right back up.

"Heads up missy." Max called out from behind. Barbara quickly caught her gauntlets, thrown at her by the old man.

"Couldn't give me the utility belt?" Barbara asked with a smile, adjusting her gauntlets.

"One step at a time kid." Max smirked, firing a round at one inmate.

Thunderpig swung his mace at Barbara who dodged again. Switching the gauntlets to electrical charge, Barbara clasped the gauntlets together onto the chain, electrifying Thunderpig.

"Seriously, no one likes the smell of burnt bacon." XLR8 smirked, running up.

"That everybody?" Max asked concerned.

"Yup, and I'll have them back in their cells," XLR8 began, then ran all over the prison, putting the crooks back into their cells. "Now."

"I love and hate when you do that." Max smirked, then turned to Barbara. "So, what's your story kiddo?"

Barbara was relocated to the kitchen where she continued her story, after Rook and Max were caught up of course. "So, Joker, what happened to him?"

"After he found out Reactron blew, Batman found me having gone through every goon that attacked the Batcave," Barbara continued from where she left off.

 **-Flashback, right after the last one-**

 _"Damn it Lex," Joker laughed hysterically. "I never knew you had it in you."_

 _Barbara was tied to a chair as they watched the news report._

 _"Neither did I puddin'." Harley Quinn admitted, coming from behind._

 _"Harley, tell me we're recording this." Joker begged._

 _"Of course." She smirked._

 _"You won't be enjoying it Joker." A familiar gruff voice said, throwing a few explosive batarangs at the TV._

 _"Hey Brucey, can I call you Brucey?" Joker asked, getting up and pulling out a gun._

 _"No, you can't." Batman roared, tossing several more explosives and one razor batarang. The lone Razor sharp blade cut through Barbara's bindings._

 _"In my defense, I can't walk anymore." Barbara shouted, seeing Joker dodge the explosives. Batman then lunged at the clown, pushing him through a mirror._

 _"Wow, never seen B-man so uptight, huh Babs?" Harley pointed out, resting her arms on the back of Barbara's chair._

 _"Didn't you send the Joker Clan to rip apart Wayne Manor and the Bat-cave?" Barbara reminded, hearing what the other goons said._

 _"Yeah, but what can you do?" Harley shrugged._

 _Batman and Joker fought harder than ever, leading them deeper and deeper into the funhouse. About five minutes in, the telltale sound of debris falling could be heard._

 _"Come on kid, this sounds awesome." Harley hoisted Barbara onto her shoulder. Reluctant to show it, Barbara was grateful Harley was doing this. When they got to the source of the noise, the two girls were shocked to see Joker under a pile of steel beams, while a bomb was active not far behind._

 _"We're going." Batman grabbed Harley and Barbara._

 _"What about me Brucey, you know you don't kill." Joker said weakly, coughing up a little blood._

 _"You're right, I wouldn't kill you, but I don't have to save you." Batman pointed out, shooting a grapnel line and pulled a mortified Barbara and Harley out._

 _"Huh," Joker shrugged the best he could, then looked at the bomb. "Good point."_

 _"PUDDIN'!" Harley bellowed as the whole funhouse blew up. Several GCPD cars rolled up as Aaron Cash and Crispis Allen came out._

 _"Barbara, you're Batgirl?" Allen asked confused._

 _"Of course she works for Batman, we all do." Cash joked._

 _"Watch Barbara until I get back, there's something I have to do." Batman said, firing a grapnel line upward into the city skyline._

 _"What happened to him?" Aaron asked confused._

 _"I, I don't know." Barbara admitted, more scared than confused._

 **-End of Flashback-**

"Luthor, you mad man." Max said after a moment of silence, floored at how far one man would go to prove he was better.

"So, what was Luthor's meaning for blowing up a city?" Rook asked. "That is one portion I do not understand."

"He wanted everyone to see Superman as a failure, and to rebuild Metropolis in his own image, as an ultimate monument." Barbara admitted, her nails buried into her palms. "But Superman killed Luthor during his big speech, then declared they were taking over." Barbara shook her head. "All forms of media are under strict limitation, and they heavily enforce the smaller laws. It's worse than a dictatorship."

"How so?" Max asked confused.

"One guy got arrested for complaining about the lousy service he got last week at a restaurant." Barbara explained disturbed. Ben finally heard enough, then stood from his chair.

"I'm helping you stop them." Ben said firmly.

"Knew that was coming." Max said with a smile.

"Wh-what?" Barbara asked confused.

"I'm saying I want in, chances are these Justice Lords are coming here for you anyway, so why not?" Ben shrugged.

"I've been a member of the resistance for two years, and we haven't made any headway." Barbara pointed out. "Not unless you can use that Alien X form of yours ORACLE told me about."

"Can't, court order," Ben said sheepishly. "I can only go Alien X in times of Armageddon class crises, and once a year for fun. I already used it for fun." (1)

"Wait what?" Barbara asked confused.

"Yeah, that whole remake the universe trick of his got him into massive legal trouble with the Celestialsapien home world," Max admitted. "Ben now has strict limits to going Alien X."

"Still, even without using Alien X, I've beaten tyrants before." Ben said, pointing to the Omnitrix. "So, who are we up against?"

Sighing, Barbara realized this might be her best shot of stopping Superman and the others. They had who knew how many advanced alien devices. Besides, it was technically their job to stop alien threats, and Superman is an alien. She then pulled out her smartphone. "ORACLE, bring up all files on the core members of the Justice Lords."

"At once." The AI said, projecting a hologram of the six remaining Lords.

"First, there's Superman, he's practically a god." Barbara said, bringing his profile first. "Among his powers include heat vision, flight, freeze breath, super strength, enhanced senses of all kind, x-ray vision, telescopic vision, and pretty much invulnerable to everything but three things: Kryptonite, magic, and red sunlight." Picture after picture of Superman's exploits were shown. "After Metropolis's destruction, he put the job first, and did away with his humanity."

"Next is Wonder Woman, a full-fledge Amazon straight out of Greek Legends, and she is the daughter of Zeus." Barbara brought up her profile next. "Centuries of combat training under her belt, weapons mastery of all kinds, magically enchanted bands to reflect any projectile, and her signature weapon, the Lasso of Truth, which well, self-explanatory."

"Next, Aquaman, the King of Atlantis." Barbara brought up the fish man's profile next. "Aside from having virtually the same anatomy as a fish, he can telepathically control fish, manipulate water, and his weapon of choice is a magically enchanted trident. After Luthor sent down Black Manta to assassinate his son, Arthur lost his hand, and got a replacement metal one that doubles as a long distance and durable harpoon."

"You'd never expect a fish to be so powerful." Ben mused.

"I know right," Barbara admitted, before going to the next slide. "This is Hal Jorden, now he calls himself Yellow Lantern."

"Now calls himself?" Rook asked confused.

"Originally, he was a member of an intergalactic peace keeping group, the Green Lanterns, which had the ability to generate Will Power based energy constructs." Barbara explained, disturbed. "After the big take over, Hal joined up with the traitorous member, Sinestro, to use Fear based constructs." Barbara showed them a picture of the devil like alien. "The Guardians, the founders of the Green Lanterns, didn't approve of the Lords' new peace keeping methods, so he was expelled."

"Next is Hawkman, a man from the planet Thanagar." Barbara continued. "They are literally half hawk, complete with enhanced vision, strength, wings, and the use an alloy called Nth metal, which can cut through magic like a hot knife through butter. " Barbara was a little sad at adding this. "He now wears a harness on his back to hold his wings together. Luthor sent this assassin, Deathstroke, to kill him and his wife, Shayera, another Thanagarian. He survived, she didn't."

"Say no more," Max insisted.

"Next is Martian Manhunter," Barbara brought up the next file. "He can shapeshift, turn intangible, and has powers near identical to Superman. Plus he can use telekinesis and telepathy."

"What happened to him?" Ben asked, noticing bizarre burn marks on his green skin.

"Luthor knew J'onn has a weakness to fire, so he developed a unique acid that left behind a chemical burn." Barbara explained, then got very nervous. "Anarky had a lot of fun with that."

"There's a criminal called Anarky?" Max asked confused.

"There was," Barbara admitted, before reluctantly turning to the next slide.

"Let me guess, Batman?" Ben asked, noticing how quiet she got.

"Yeah, billionaire who lost his family, now he uses his bank accounts to fund the most advanced crime fighting tech out there." Barbara shook her head. "And he's gotten training from some of the best martial artist in my dimension."

"How good we talking?" Max asked confused.

"One of them leads a group called the League of Assassins." Barbara explained flatly. "His greatest invention is the Brother Eye server, a ring of satellites that monitor the entire planet, and control the OMACs."

"Which was stolen from the storeroom last night," Rook admitted reluctantly.

"Oh the more things change." Barbara said, pinching the brim of her nose.

"Is there another lord here?" Max asked, taking Barbara's smartphone, having noticed another file.

"Yeah, that's the Flash, the only member of the Founding Justice Lords who didn't survive Luthor's shindig." Barbara admitted sadly. "Barry tried to stop a second bomb Luthor hid near Metropolis as a backup, by running around it to create a counter pulse."

"Huh, he seemed like a real likable fellow." Max said with a small smile. As he paged through it, Max knew Barry Allen could have been a good addition against Superman.

"Yeah, he was the best in my, dimension." Barbara began, then realized something. "The mother box, where is it?"

"A what?" Ben asked confused.

"Really advanced smartphone thing I hijacked from Batman, one minute I was waiting for it to charge, the next it was augmented to make me hijack dimensions and a giant chunk of kryptonite was next to Superman." Barbara said confused.

"The Green Lantern bosses, would you call them all knowing and or celestial?" Ben asked getting an idea of what was going on.

"Yeah, why?" Barbara asked confused.

"Professor Paradox." Ben, Rook, and Max said in unison.

"He's this time traveler guy that basically just exists," Ben explained. "If I had to guess, he's the one who saved you and got you to this dimension."

"Suckers bet, we know he did." Max said, looking over the info on the Lords.

"Why wouldn't he just ask me if I was up for jumping realities?" Barbara questioned, not understanding that part.

"Remember the Alien X thing I told you about?" Ben asked dryly. "He's not allowed within 500 lightyears of them, so he must have a court order against the guardians."

"But more importantly, Ben, you and Barbara need to go find that contraption," Max insisted. "I don't want the likes of the Vreedles getting their mitts on it." Then he turned to Rook. "Rook, stay here and keep an eye on dimensional anomalies, maybe we can track it from here."

"Of course Magister." Rook said, going off.

"We're on it Grandpa." Ben said, getting up as the old man handed Barbara her phone back.

"Any chance I can get my batsuit back?" Barbara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think we can manage that." Max said with a smirk.

About twenty minutes later, Ben and Batgirl were driving off in Ben's car to the location where they first met.

"So, no firearms of any kind?" Ben asked confused. Blukic and Driba had used a new metal based 3D printer to whip Barbara up a brand new batch of razor sharp batarangs.

"Nope, personal preference due to my training," Batgirl admitted, looking over her phone. "Stop here,"

The two got out and found the device almost instantly. It was here, the device was hit by an electrical current and flew into one man's hand. He was clad in a bizarre armored bodysuit colored blue and black with cables running all over his body. On his back was a pair of tesla coils.

"Boss'll be pleased I got the trinket." The man smirked.

"Ok pal, official plumber business hand over the mother box," Ben said threateningly.

"Sorry Tennyson, but you can't tell The Electrocutioner what to do!" The man said, firing a blast of lighting from his free hand. Both Ben and Batgirl scattered at the attack.

"Well this guy's new." Ben said quickly activating the Omnitrix. "But it's nothing Feedback can't handle." As he slapped down the core, Ben wasn't turned into the Conductoid. Barbara was floored at the alien in front of her. It was a small yellow ant like creature with a pair of tuning fork like antenna. A collar on his neck held the Omnitrix disk.

"Ball Weevil, well at least it can make things blow up." The ant said with a shrug. Well, the best he could shrug.

"Cute," Batgirl chuckled a bit.

"And he can do this." Ball Weevil ran out and spat a large green blob out. He jumped on top of it, and rolled it over, and jumped. The green blob rolled at Electrocutioner, exploding right at him.

"Not enough freak show." Electrocutioner sneered.

Batgirl responded by tossing a few batarangs, aiming for the cables attached to Electrocutioner's armor. The results however didn't even scratch the cables.

"I'm two powerful for your little toys girly." Electrocutioner cackled, firing a blast of lighting at the costumed heroine.

"You did not just call me girly." Batgirl ordered angered. She jumped up and ran on the wall, tossing another batarang between the tesla coils. The energy then began to spark as the current connected to one another.

"Um, I'm really certain that's not supposed to happen." Electrocutioner pointed out. He then panicked and began to run.

"ORACLE, what happened?" Batgirl asked confused.

"Given the voltage being put out, I hypothesize a massive internal overload." The AI said. "I am uncertain how much damage he can do."

"Then let's not find out." Ball Weevil pointed out.

"Way ahead of you." Batgirl grabbed the ant and tossed him. Ben went flying right over Electrocutioner, as he slapped the Omnitrix disk.

In Ben's place was a large pink prism like creature with a single eye and various crystals protruding from the chest and forehead. Its outfit was an overlapping assortment of dark purple rocks. The Omnitrix disc was on its chest. "CHROMASTONE!" Ben declared raising his palms. Just as Electrocutioner ran into him, Ben absorbed the electric energy and disabled the suit.

"Wow, thanks man, I thought that was going to blow." Electroctioner said with a sigh of relief. It was here, Batgirl delivered a decent chop to the back of his neck, knocking the villain out.

"Damn, I never thought I'd miss a costumed supervillain." Batgirl said with smile, seeing Electrocutioner out cold.

"Yeah, let's get this thing to the base, and get him to jail." Chromastone said grabbing the mother box.

A bit farther away, a man in the limo could only grit his teeth in anger, seeing Tennyson and some goth chick ruin his plans. His name was Maxwell Lord, and the richest man in the country. Lord sat in his limo clad in a black suit with his brown hair combed off with a very expensive haircut. "Get me out of here, NOW!" Lord ordered, tossing the remote that controlled Electrocutioner's suit.

The limo rolled off, just as Ben and Batgirl walked out. Ben took notice of the device. "So it can take you anywhere in the universe?" He asked amazed.

"Among other things." Batgirl admitted. Just as she did, Ben paused, seeing what looked like an explosion with a face on it.

"What was that?" Ben asked confused.

"What was what?" Batgirl asked confused.

"I swear I saw something, just holding this thing." Ben admitted.

Barbara paused a moment. She had heard that Mother Boxes could have telepathic capabilities, but this was something different. "I don't know what to tell you, ORACLE doesn't know over half the Mother Box's systems."

"Yeah, we should totally get this thing to the base," Ben said, walking over to his car. "And get you a new outfit."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Batgirl chuckled, seeing her rips and tears in the batsuit.

 **-Fortress of Solitude Earth 39 16:02-**

Doctor Sivanna was walking through the halls of the frozen citadel, quizzically looking over the papers he had.

"Doctor, good, I take it you have some good news." Superman said, walking over to the man with Batman, Nightwing, and Supergirl. Kara just looked ecstatic as all hell for going outside for training. You see, Kal was in simplest terms: incredibly overprotective. He rarely let her go out of the Fortress too often. Something about needing to control her powers.

"Um, equal parts yes and no, while I did find the dimension Ms. Gordon, we won't have access to this dimension due to an interference." Sivanna admitted.

"So, where's the interference?" Superman asked confused.

"That's the odd part, this interference is located between dimensions," Sivanna showed them his readings. "The energy is almost like that of a star or black hole."

"What in blazes could have done that?" Nightwing asked confused.

 **-Galvan Prime Earth 92 Same time-**

First Thinker Azmuth sat in front of his microscope, looking over the newest readings when one of his colleagues walked over. "First thinker, we found these readings." The galvan handed them over in hopes he would see them.

"Dare I ask why?" Azmuth asked somewhat rudely, not bothering to look up from his work.

"They bear a resemblance to those of your Quantum origin theories." The Galvan explained. Almost immediately, Azmuth pushed the microscope to the side and grabbed the tablet.

"No, he's back." Azmuth gasped horrified.

 **And end of Chapter 2. Thank you all who reviewed, wow this has turned out better than my last Ben 10 fic. Basically It's a Ben 10/ Fairy Tail story. Now ordinarily that would be a good idea, a lot of people didn't like the idea of me rebooting the Omnitrix and giving Ben a complete playlist of original aliens.**

 **Now before I go, two things I need to address:**

 **(1) It's kind of a plot hole I noticed thinking about it. Ben had free reign to the most powerful alien in existence, but he only used Alien X one time after The Universe vs. Ben Tennyson. No Skurd doesn't count. Considering how often he'd want a heavy hitter like Fourarms or Humungosaur, don't you think it's odd Ben only used Alien X one time.**

 **Secondly, for my final member of Ben's Justice League, one reviewer liked my idea of Katana, while another recommended Zatanna or Question. I'm open to the idea, so please leave a comment in the reviews on your idea. And before you ask (I actually forgot to say this last time) No, Rook and Gwen will not be a part of the League, initially. Rook's more of a cop then a superhero, that's actually why I like him. While Gwen's more focused on college than being a Plumber.**

 **Thirdly to anyone who thinks Electrocutioner went down to quickly: You clearly never played Batman Arkham Origins.**

 **So See you all chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Justice League Dimensional Warfare**

 **Chapter 3: Elemental**

 **-October 19 1132 Earth 92-**

"I'm thinking, nano-tech circuitry weave, with an exoskeleton frame." Barbara said, looking over the blueprints for her new batsuit. Barbara was given clearance by Max to use the workshops in the plumber base, with Rook and Ben's supervision of course, to design a batsuit meant to fight tougher enemies. Her original suit was repaired the day before, and hidden away in her backpack. After seeing her work so long and hard for two days straight, Ben pulled Barbara out of the lab to take her to one of his favorite places: Mr. Smoothie's.

"You would risk a degree of overheating the systems with the strength amplifiers, here and here." Rook explained, pointing to two spots on the page.

"Coolant system on the utility belt, solves half the problem, plus the pills I told you about help." Barbara explained.

"Yet it is very large, an easy target." Rook reminded.

"You obviously hide it behind the cape, duh." Ben pointed out, slurping a smoothie. Ben had taken Barbara to the downtown Mr. Smoothies, one of the most popular spots in Bellwood, mainly due to Ben's popularity. Hey, Barbara didn't complain, the Guava Gumball Smoothie was pretty good, and free. Rook was a natural mechanic, and was a tremendous help in the redesign.

"He's not wrong, hiding extra junk in the trunk's half the reason behind the cape." Barbara pointed out. "The other half is it acts like a glider from time to time."

"What about wrist mounded grapple claws?" Ben suggested.

"That, actually could work, plus it would free up several pouches on the utility belt." Barbara pointed out. Maybe Ben wasn't so useless in designs.

"You would need about twenty feet of a durable polymer cable, one capable of carrying an electrical current, an insolation system, and a durable shock absorber to prevent recoil." Rook said, taking a sip of his smoothie.

"So you're saying you're not interested?" Barbara asked confused.

"No, I am merely saying how much fun this is going to be." Rook said with a smile.

It was here, a massive fireball then shot out into the sky, followed by a strange wave of ice.

"One day, just one day, I'd like to go without fighting something that could kill me." Barbara groaned.

"Shall we?" Ben asked with a smile.

"Oh what the hell," Barbara shrugged. Rook joined Ben, running ahead, while Barbara ran to a nearby alley to change.

Ben and Rook ran over to see two people fighting. The first being a girl with snow white skin and blue hair and lips. She was clad in a blue cloak with silver snowflakes all over it.

The other person was roughly the same age as Ben, but looked homeless. His face was covered in a dirty building beard, wearing a horribly stitched up trench coat. The most noteworthy difference was a bright yellow and orange flame on his head.

"Well, all the weirdos come out in this dimension, huh?" Batgirl said, just arriving.

"Come on Stein, you know you two don't stand a chance against me." The girl smirked viscously.

"Ronald and I are in agreement Crystal, we don't have to beat you to stop you." The man said, his voice hoarse and clearly older sounding than he should be.

"I told you, it's Killer Frost!" Crystal answered. She fired an assortment of ice based daggered at the hobo.

"So, safe bet we know who the villain is." Ben said with a shrug.

"Should my Earth terms be correct, that would be a candy bet." Rook said, slightly confused.

"Sucker's bet Rook, I'll handle the hot head, Ben, we need some firepower." Batgirl explained, having turned to Ben.

"You got it." Ben quickly activated the Omnitrix. Ben slapped the core down becoming a large old fashioned cast iron stove like form with arms and legs. The Omnitrix disk was located just below the grill. "NRG!" Ben said with a thick Russian Accent.

"An alien stove?" Batgirl asked confused.

"No, an alien made of radiation based energy capable of such intense heat, he must wear the armor to limit his powers and protect us." Rook explained.

"Oh, good reason for the stove look then." Batgirl gulped slightly horrified.

NRG's armor then heated up and he got in the way of Killer Frost's attack.

"Back off Tennyson, this is a lover's quarrel." Killer Frost sneered. She swung her arms, releasing an assortment of sharp looking icicle spears.

"Clearly, he broke up with you for good reason." NRG quipped, as the ice shattered against the armor.

"Ronald did so with the best intentions, you were becoming obsessive with his daily habits." Stein pointed out.

"Multiple personality disorder?" Batgirl questioned.

"You have no idea." Stein said firmly. He ran forward and jumped over NRG, almost like he was flying. In doing so, he tossed another fireball at Killer Frost. She put her hands in front of her body, creating an ice wall. The attack created a massive steam blast, giving Killer Frost the opening for escape.

As Stein landed, he turned to the trio of heroes. "Your assistance in this matter was greatly appreciated, if not unhelpful." Stein turned and ran, clearly intent on finding Killer Frost.

"So, he was weird." Ben commented, turning back human.

"And he was putting out a heat signature similar to that of NRG, without the armor on." Rook said, looking over the Proto-Tool's scanner.

"Wow, that's not something you should see every day." Batgirl pointed out. "Let's go, I highly doubt Killer Frost is just a title."

"I am more concerned about who our ally was in this case, he seemed to be acting bizarrely." Rook pointed out.

"We'll track him on the way, let's go." Ben said, as the trio ran off to the proto-truk. Unaware, Maxwell Lord was once again, not far behind.

"Where the hell did she come from?" Lord demanded, looking at Batgirl. He then turned to the driver. "Follow them, we can't risk too much getting out."

Landing near the subway entrance, Ben and the others saw the frozen and scorched tracks of Stein and Killer Frost.

"Well, they won't be hard to find." Batgirl pointed out.

"Evidently, Stein's readings are off the charts, he is becoming highly unstable." Rook pointed out, still looking over the scanner. To both Rook and Batgirl's surprise, an emerald green flash had engulfed Ben, turning him into XLR8.

"You two go on ahead, I've got an idea." Ben said, running off somewhere.

"Like you give us a choice." Batgirl said sarcastically.

Ben sped through Bellwood, reaching a boring brick wall in the abandoned part of town. "Right about, now." The space around said wall began to distort, letting the hero smile.

"Why did Ben just ditch us?" Batgirl asked, holding up a small flashlight in her hand.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Rook pointed out.

The two soon found Stein, huddled up in pain, and yelling at someone, mainly himself. "No, Ronald, we can't go to Caitlin, she's in too much danger. No, I won't, NO!"

"Wow, that's, that's new." Batgirl commented disturbed. Not even Dent was this bad.

"I told you to leave us." Stein said, noticing Rook and Batgirl.

"I apologize sir, but we must ask you come with us, you," Rook began.

"I know of my condition, just leave us in peace." Stein snapped.

"Or, I could leave you frozen." Killer Frost sneered, walking up from behind. She fired an assortment of icicle spears again, intent on killing Stein.

Batgirl pulled out a pellet from her belt and tossed it, releasing a powerful blast of light. "And you said Magnesium Flare bomb was a bad idea."

"My mistake." Rook said, nonchalantly.

Batgirl pulled out an assortment of batarangs and tossed them at Killer Frost. The girl put up a large ice wall against the attack. Batgirl then leapt over the wall and delivered a powerful kick to the icy woman's stomach.

"You little bitch," Killer Frost groaned, recoiling from the attack.

"I've got a lot more where that comes from." Batgirl smirked, firing another batarang. However it was reduced to molten slag at the fireball tossed by Stein.

"Leave, she's ours." Stein demanded, his hoarse voice getting stronger. As he did, the red and yellow flames became blue and white.

"That's not good." Batgirl pointed out. Evidently, Stein was becoming unstable.

It was here, the buzzing sound of insect wings were heard. Everyone turned to see a green and black slightly humanoid dragonfly like creature flying in. It had four eye stalks on the side of his head and a massive blade like stinger on the back. Barbara instantly knew it was Ben seeing the Omnitrix disk on the forehead.

"Where were," Batgirl began, only to smell something horrific, almost on par with a sewer system. "You reek something fierce."

"The forms called Stinkfly for a reason, I'm not going to smell like a basket of roses." Stinkfly shot back. Killer Frost then fired a frozen wave at the duo. Stinkfly grabbed Batgirl and took to the skies.

"So, why the departure?" Batgirl asked confused.

"I stopped by Mr. Smoothie Store 23," Ben explained.

"You ditched us for a smoothie run?" Batgirl asked rudely as Stinkfly landed safely a bit farther away.

"No, Store 23 is run by Professor Hokestar, an alien who has connections with various life forms across the universe." Rook explained running up.

"And thanks to Hokestar, I've got just the thing to cool down Stein." Stinkfly then pulled out a large harness with a bizarre metal disk which would be located near the human heart when attached.

"Ingenious, a tachyon stabilizer, they are essentially training wheels for energy using lifeforms to get better use to their powers." Rook said ecstatically.

"That is exactly what we need right now," Batgirl looked happy, then serious, "This isn't stolen is it?"

"Hokestar assures me it isn't, but right now we can't complain." Stinkfly reminded, seeing Killer Frost and Stein go at it again. The flames off Stein were getting stronger and stronger.

"Stall Frost, we'll stop Stein from going nuclear." Batgirl ordered.

"On it," Ben and Rook agreed. Ben slapped the Omnitrix disk, becoming a large orange beast with a green collar on it that held the Omnitrix disk. The only form of facial features it had were a large jaw filled with sharp teeth. On each side of its neck were three black gills. The creature then let out a roar and charged.

"So that's Wildmutt huh?" Batgirl asked confused. She turned to Rook who was equally confused. "Max told me it was the only form that couldn't talk."

"Fair enough." Rook shrugged.

Wildmutt slammed into Killer Frost, pushing the woman away. Rook fired several rounds of the Proto-Tool at Killer Frost.

"I told you," Stein began, only for Batgirl to push the harness into his face.

"Put this on, and you're powers will stabilize." Batgirl said flatly. Clearly, she wasn't in the mood for this.

Not wanting to take chances, Stein did as he was told. "No Ronald, I am not going to ask her out for you."

"So grateful for that." Batgirl muttered under her breath.

The disk on Stein's harness the released an assortment of connectors with smaller silver disks onto his chest. "Tachyon based?"

"Apparently." Batgirl admitted. Stein's coloring instantly changed back to red and yellow.

"Astonishing." The man said with a smile. He then raised his hands, creating a massive energy based atom molecule. The attack then shot out with the force of a cannon and slammed into Killer Frost.

"Wow, cool." Batgirl admitted, seeing Killer Frost pushed out of the tunnel. The four ran out to find Killer Frost had vanished.

"Well, that happened." Batgirl shrugged. It was here, Stein collapsed in agony, holding his stomach.

"MOVE!" The fire man ordered. Wildmutt instantly knew what to do, he grabbed both Barbara and Rook, then slapped the Omnitrix disk. Just as Stein released a massive discharge of nuclear energy, the yellow and black armored form of Ben's alien Cannonbolt was shot out of the flare. When the smoke cleared, Cannonbolt carefully unrolled himself, freeing Batgirl and Rook.

"Well, that hurt." Batgirl groaned, cracking her neck.

"Um, am I seeing double?" Cannonbolt asked seeing Stein and some old guy walk out of the crater. Both looked slightly singed.

"To those confused, I am Professor Martin Stein, this is my associate Ronald Raymond, and by any chance, is there somewhere I can get a decent pair of pants?" The old man said in the exact same voice Stein had said, albeit exhaustedly.

"I could fly." Ronald said weakly, then fainted.

 **-Tower of Justice, Metropolis Earth 39 12:03-**

"Remind me, why did we create a base of operations in Metropolis?" Superman asked rhetorically, seeing the legion of protestors once again at his doorstep. The Tower of Justice was the completely redesigned and updated Lexcorp tower with a large glass penthouse like top reminiscent of the Seattle Space Needle. Obviously updated with the alien technology they had available at the time. (1)

"Because I thought it would be a good idea to show the people of Earth to be closer to its heroes, they just need time to adapt." Wonder Woman pointed out annoyed at the peoples' responses, seeing the unoriginal slurs and trash the people bellow were defaming the tower's base with. The police were showing up in record time, arresting these criminals.

"They need to understand, it's our way of doing things that brought peace, we ended wars, poverty, everything, and yet they still continue to lash out like a child throwing a tantrum." Superman said angered.

Arsenal watched through a sniper rifle's scope, watching about a mile away, smiling. This is what he lived for, seeing people fight back.

"If only Barbara was here to see this." He said quietly. Arsenal missed her dearly, and was hoping she survived her encounter with the OMACs in Gotham. Just then, he got an alert on his signal device. "The never ending battle, that's what you called it right?" He glared at the top of the structure.

Arsenal jumped away, hoping Barbara was alright.

 **-Earth 92 Plumber Base same time-**

"My life was so much simpler when I was helping a guy in a bat costume, it was me fighting a nut being abused by a dummy or a clown, not two guys who become a nuclear reactor." Barbara groaned, clad in her batsuit minus the cowl.

Ronnie and Stein had been brought to plumber base for medical evaluation, and to learn what had happened. As it turned out, Professor Martin Stein was one of the lead researchers in a new nuclear reactor for Mercury Labs in outskirts Bellwood. Ronnie however was one of the college interns. Among these interns was Crystal Frost, an ex-girlfriend of Ronald's who became very over controlling.

When she had learned that Ronald was dating another employee, Caitlin Snow, (Ben tried his best not to make a joke about ice), Crystal tried to kill her. Crystal sabotaged the reactor, in hopes of killing Caitlin. However both Ronnie and Stein tried to stop her. The results fused Ronnie and Stein together as they were. Caitlin and Crystal however were pushed into a neighboring experiment in winter climax control. The results gave Crystal her powers and put Caitlin in a coma, while killing another employee, Dr. Lincoln. Frost then used her powers to destroy all of Mercury Labs. Taking it upon themselves, Ronnie and Stein agreed to stop Crystal, now calling herself Killer Frost before she could hurt anyone else.

"You go off into the Null Void one time, and apparently, all hell breaks loose." Ben groaned, figuring this happened when Ben was off fighting the Rooters. But much to his own surprise, he couldn't find anything on the Mercury Labs destruction. Almost like it never happened.

"Don't I know it, but the fact remains we need to stop Killer Frost before she hurts anyone else." Max pointed out.

"Provided we can find her." Batgirl pointed out. "She disappeared quicker than Batman could have."

"I know, Rook's been looking all over to find her, but we've got squat." Max groaned. Just then the temperature dropped several degrees.

"I think we found her, or rather she found us." Ben pointed out.

"Let's kick this bitch's frozen ass." Barbara said, putting her cowl back on. Ben slapped the Omnitrix, intent on becoming NRG again. However instead Ben turned into a large werewolf like creature clad in green armor. The Omnitrix disk was on the upper part of the armor's chest.

"Blitzwolfer, well at least it's got fur." Ben shrugged. Blitzwolfer, Batgirl, and Max ran out to take on Killer Frost.

Ronnie could only watch from the glass seeing the three run off. He was now clad in a yellow and red containment suit in case of any excess radiation. "Prof, we have to get out there."

"Ronald, enough, Ben is more than equipped to deal with Crystal, we can go our separate ways now." Stein insisted. Deep down, he hated what he and Ronald became, and all the time spent away from Clarissa. It was too much.

"So that's it, just because we can't shoot fireballs you think we can quit?" Ronnie pointed out.

"Ronald, enough, we almost went nuclear trying to stop Crystal." Stein shouted.

"Yeah, almost, but we pulled off a miracle." Ronnie pointed out, going for the tachyon harness. "If you're not going, I am."

"Ronald, no!" Martin instantly grabbed the boy, afraid of if they were unstable. Just as he grabbed the teen's hand, the two were engulfed in a large yellow atom like construct.

"Hold it missy, you're need a visitor's badge." Max ordered, firing a round at Killer Frost.

"I don't respect my elders, so up yours." Frost smirked, firing a frozen blast at the veteran. Blitzwolfer responded by firing a sonic howl at the girl.

"How'd a low level crook like you get in here?" Blitzwolfer demanded.

"A girl has to keep her secrets." Killer Frost smirked, firing a blast of ice. Ben attempted to switch forms, but Killer Frost was too quick, and froze Ben's right paw to his neck.

"EE, wicked frost bite." Ben shouted in agony. He tried to free his hand, but found himself unable too.

"You're mine bitch!" Batgirl shouted, fired a few batarangs at the girl. One hit her in the arm, while the others were frozen.

"This isn't going to end well." Blitzwolfer groaned, seeing Barbara and Crystal go at it. The two began to fight, with Barbara's martial artistry clearly coming out on top. She had just delivered a powerful kick, pushing Killer Frost into a wall.

"Nice try bitch, but I got an interesting toy of my own." Killer Frost held up a remote, and activated it, releasing a sonic burst. The attack caused Batgirl to be sent back several feet, while Blitzwolfer clutched his left side of his head. Frost took this as an opportunity and raised her hands. The results created a blizzard and started to freeze the trio.

"Any last words before I freeze you freaks solid?" Frost sneered victoriously.

"Yeah: The Heat is ON!" An all too familiar voice said, as a powerful fireball slammed into Killer Frost. Rushing out like a wildfire was Ronnie, now slightly older looking and wearing both his containment suit and the harness. His hair was in a blaze like before.

"Professor Stein?" Blitzwolfer asked confused.

"Sorry Ben buddy, the prof is taking a back seat this time!" Ronnie said with a smile, raising a hand and melting away the ice. "The heat is on!" Ronnie ran forward, then flew, grabbing Killer Frost and took her deeper into the base.

"I'm suddenly horrified." Blitzwolfer admitted.

"Now you know how we felt when you got the original Omnitrix." Max smirked.

"I didn't have the power to turn into a nuclear reactor at the time." Blitzwolfer explained. Max shrugged, realizing he had a point.

Ronnie fired more energy flames at the girl, who narrowly dodged in time. "You can't stop us this time Crystal."

"It's Killer Frost you moron." She bellowed, tossing an assortment of icicle spears. Ronnie flew around the attack, then tossed another fire ball.

"Ronald, we need to stop this, you have no knowing of our limit." Martin pointed out from his spot inside of the boy's mind.

"Prof, please I got this." Ronnie said tossing a fireball that missed and vaporized a wall. "More or less."

"Less than more I would say." Stein said dryly.

"So I need some work, I still got this." Ronnie insisted.

"No you don't Ronald!" Killer Frost shouted, firing a concentrated ice blast at him. Ronnie responded by shooting another fire blast. The two met in the middle, where one side tried to push the other back, neither wanted to give the other the edge.

"Face it Raymond, you and Stein can't stop me this time." Killer Frost sneered victoriously. Just then Batgirl was thrown in by Blitzwolfer, feet first, then knocked Killer Frost out cold. (AN: Yes, pun intended.)

"Dude that looked awesome chica." Ronnie said excitedly.

"I liked you better when Stein was in charge." Batgirl said dryly.

"Ok, that's, that's hurtful, really." Ronnie admitted.

Killer Frost was locked into a special thermal resistant cell meant for ice and/or fire based villains. Stein and Ronnie meanwhile had finally defused. The two, Max, and Ben were watching the lock up. Barbara however went to the main control room of the plumber base on a hunch.

"So, we're cool now, right?" Ronnie asked awkwardly. Crystal responded by screaming incoherently and started bashing on the glass. "I'm going to take that as a defiant maybe."

"Well I for one would like to apologize for this mess we caused," Martin admitted to Max. "We should have come forward in the first place."

"You did your level best, that's all anyone can ask for." Max insisted. "So, you two are going to be working together for now on huh?"

"Something like that, mainly I'm ensuring Ronald doesn't do anything too stupid." Martin explained, adding that last part slightly quietly.

"I know just how you feel." Max admitted, turning to Ben.

"So, you two got a name for your combined form?" Ben asked, deciding to break the awkward silence.

"Yeah, we need something bad ass, like Incinerator, or Blast fire, or." Ronnie began excitedly.

"Firestorm." Martin said firmly. "Referencing our combined strength and power."

"I like it, short sweet, simple, and to the point," Ben admitted impressed.

"Ok, not my first choice, but whatever," Ronnie said. "We'll be in touch, after all not everyone can say they worked with Ben 10."

"It's a longer list than you think son," Max chuckled. The Tennyson duo walked outside, as Firestorm merged once again and took off to the sky.

"Hey Prof, can we make a stop real quick, there's someone I want to talk too." Firestorm asked concerned.

"Of course Ronald, I too want to see how Miss Snow is doing." Stein admitted.

"That's actually kind of cool." Ben admitted.

"Oh big time." Max admitted.

"Guys, problem," Barbara said, walking out with her phone in hand. "I did some digging into the Mercury Labs explosion, and found out the whole thing is being bought out by Maxwell Lord, who also contacted Crystal a few days before hand, claiming it was a job offering."

"No, you don't think he hired Crystal to do some sabotage just so he could buy out a competitor dirt cheap, do you?" Ben asked getting angered.

"And gave her that sonic gizmo to shut off the security in the upper levels, yes," Barbara explained. "However, there's not enough evidence to show he was directly responsible."

"He's becoming too dangerous, we need to stop him before he does something stupid with that OMAC," Max insisted.

"And I got an idea on how." Ben said, turning smugly to Barbara.

Meanwhile, Firestorm had just landed at Bellwood general Hospital, splitting back into Martin and Ronald.

"I'm going to contact my wife, you go on ahead." Martin insisted. Ronnie nodded and ran inside.

"I'm sorry son, but no one is seeing Caitlin right now," Dr. Cross said firmly, standing in front of Caitlin's room. The man wore black sunglasses all the time, hiding his aged wrinkles. The guy was over 60 years old and still considered to be one of the best doctors on the planet, even after the introduction of alien tech.

"Why what's wrong with her?" Ronnie asked concerned.

"Simply put, not even I know, but I know it's not good." As he said this, Caitlin's monitor showed her body temperature was greatly decreasing, reaching -12 degrees. As she breathed, ice started to form on her mask.

 **And here's chapter 3, wow did that take longer than I thought. So yeah, here's Firestorm. Next chapter won't introduce any new heroes for the league but it will start to establish Ben and Barbara's relationship.**

 **Also as a quick heads up 1): Think Justice Tower from Justice League: Gods and Monsters.**

 **And as a heads up, within the hour, I have plans to put a poll up for the last member of this dimensions Justice League. The choices will be either Katana or Zatanna for the final spot.**

 **So leave a review and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Justice League: Dimensional Warfare**

 **Chapter 4: Wings of Change**

 **AN: Before I begin, I need to address an anonymous reviewer who made a good point. OCfanboy stated that I have been ignoring certain alien for Ben to use in certain situations, which would have made everything go faster. While, yes that is partially true, you must look back and say: This has happened before in pretty much every Ben 10 series. One of the most noteworthy was in the Ultimate Alien episode: Fused. The producers confirmed on various blog sites that Ben would have beaten Agregor in the episode if he didn't use an electric alien. Thinking about it, it kind of happens almost every episode.**

 **Also to another guest reviewer known only as Guest: No, I mean Crystal not Caitlin. Crystal is the original Killer Frost in the comics, Caitlin is the third.**

"Ben, how did you talk me into this?" Barbara groaned annoyed into the com piece in her ear.

"What, this plan will work, plus it's not like you're going it alone, physically." He added that last part a little bit later, and a bit sheepishly. "Besides, it has a picture of me saying "Do not let this freak on site."

"What did you do to this Nemesis guy anyway?" Barbara asked confused. Ben's plan to find Maxwell Lord was for Barbara to infiltrate the Nemesis Corp. Technological Advancement Convention. Apparently this guy, Carl Nesmith was at one point an armored superhero called Captain Nemesis but his popularity took a huge nose dive after a few years. His response was hiring some thugs to kidnapped some actress Jennifer Nocturne and come to her rescue. Ben however, who had his secret identity recently revealed, stepped in to stop them before Nemesis even finished putting on his armor. Everything went downhill from there and Nemesis started calling himself the super villain Overlord, which lasted about two days. Now he had been pardoned, something about a favor in the government ("The more things change," Barbara thought dryly.) Carl was allowed to continue his work through Nemesis Corporation. Everyone Barbara bumped into clearly didn't buy this, claiming something about how this was all a glorified publicity scheme. But she did know Lord Technologies was a sponsor for this event, so Ben stays behind in his car, parked several feet away, and Barbara (with batsuit hidden of course) goes, and gets ORACLE to hijack his phone's SIM chip to track the man.

"Aside from public humiliation, I kind of wrecked one of his hotels once fighting Albedo, long, very confusing story." Ben admitted.

"Gotcha," Barbara said understanding. Even though this was all a publicity scam, even she couldn't admit some of the entries were kind of cool. The theme was to show what Earth can do, using only supplies native to the planet. True, it was to hide his hatred for Ben, but the idea was there.

"Is that a squid?" Barbara asked confused seeing a green humanoid squid creature in a royal blue business suit. He had one eye in the middle of his head and two smaller ones on each side, but wore ordinary two eyed glasses.

"That's Will Harangue, this news reporter who thought I was public enemy number one, but sided with the Incuseans when they invaded. So when Will thought it be a good idea to fund this Alien DNA destroying pulse thing for the Forever Knights, I made a change." Ben smirked victoriously, seeing the events through his car's computer screen via ORACLE.

"Damn that is too funny." Barbara admitted, laughing a bit.

"So, any sign of the man of the hour?" Ben asked confused.

"No to either, which is something that really bothers me." Barbara admitted.

Backstage however, Maxwell Lord was going over the fine details with Nesmith. "You can't do this to me Lord!" He bellowed angered.

"Oh but I do believe I can Nesmith." Maxwell said calmly. "Either this little science fair of yours provides Nemesis Corp. with the boost it needs, or it will become a subsidiary of Lord Industries." You could just see the grin getting wider and wider with each word.

"Trust me, I will, this will put Nemesis Corp. back on the map." Nesmith insisted.

"Like teaming up with that runt Billions?" Lord pointed out. "All that did was force the runt out of town."

"This is different, no superheroing allowed." Nesmith insisted. Meanwhile, he was unaware somebody shifted in the rafters above.

"Main event's starting." Barbara noticed, seeing everyone rally towards the main stage.

"Good, maybe we can see." Ben began, only to here an explosion. Ben turned to see a trio of purple and lime green moth like drones shooting at an armored car. Using a series of magnetic beams, the lifted an assortment of advanced computers. "Uh, I got to go."

"Go ahead, people seeing you in action would cause less suspicion." Barbara insisted, "Besides, I've got ORACLE to back me up."

"Hurtful." Ben said mockingly. After stepping out of his car, Ben quickly activated the Omnitrix. Slapping down the core, Ben was turned into a large red/brown humanoid parrot like creature with a large yellow beak.

"Astrodactyl!" Ben declared, as a pair of wings folded out of his back, like a jetpack. He quickly flew off, and chased the drones.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the Technological Advancement Convention." Nesmith said somewhat nervously into the mic. Very few people in the crowd showed signs of excitement, others reluctantly clapped their hands together politely. "Now, one of the greatest problems in today's day in age is the inability to keep up with demands for construction. So, here's the answer: The construction suit, Steamroller!" A large yellow suit modeled after the vehicle in question. The arms looked like the rollers itself. Many people started to look impressed.

"Durable, agile, and multipurpose, the Steamroller is a one man construction crew." Nesmith continued. "All under strict commands of course."

"Of course you pulled this Nemesis, you couldn't take responsibility for your own actions if your life depended on it." A voice shouted from the rafters. Even Lord looked confused at what was going on. The spotlights focused on a man in a bright purple insect themed armor with lime green moth symbol on his chest, eye panels, and highlights. "But no more, you've had your chance to change, but you keep blowing it."

"And you are?" Nesmith asked confused.

"Killer Moth!" The armored villain declared, activating his wing pack. He flew down from the rafters and raised his arms, releasing an assortment of metal spheres. Upon making contact, the spheres exploded.

"Get me my armor." Nesmith ordered.

"Your probation forbids it, and you know it." One of his associates pointed out.

"Damn it." Carl groaned. As the crowd dispersed in fear, no one noticed Barbara slip away, peeling away her clothes and revealing her batsuit.

"And now Captain Nemesis, it's time for you to die." Killer Moth raised an arm and a small single barrel blaster shifted from the gauntlet.

"Sorry, but no." Batgirl said, shooting her grapnel line and pulling the blaster away, just as the attack fired.

"Who the hell are you?" Killer Moth asked a question that too was flowing through Lord's head right now.

"I'm Batgirl." She smirked, tossing a batarang at Killer Moth. The attack sliced through the gauntlet as it released a few stray sparks from the crack.

"You glorified bitch." Killer Moth shouted angered.

"I've been called worse." Batgirl smirked. This infuriated Killer Moth further as he charged at Batgirl. She leapt over the attacker with the grace of a gymnast, failing to hide her glee as she performed the move. "Now it should only be fair to warn you, I'm an Olympic hopeful."

"Now you're a dead hopeful!" Killer Moth declared, tossing another round of bombs.

Batgirl tossed a single batarang, one armed with an explosive round, aimed at bomb. The resulting explosion destroyed the explosives.

When the smoke cleared, Killer Moth was gone, as was one of the steam roller suits.

"Well, that happened." Batgirl shrugged, she turned and saw Astrodactyl dealing with the last of the drones. "Now doesn't that look similar?"

"And you get a whip!" Astrodactyl declared, whipping the last drone, destroying it. With the equipment save and undamaged, for once, Ben landed and switched back to human after the uneventful battle.

"So, that happened." Batgirl said, confused.

"Yeah, so why the costume change?" Ben asked confused.

"Some idiot calling himself Killer Moth, his hardware was impressive sure," Batgirl said with a shrug. "But bug themed, really?"

"Easy, Captain Nemesis is afraid of moths, common knowledge." Ben said with a shrug. Batgirl eyed him oddly. "It was mentioned in like six of his biographies." He said defensively.

"Hero worship much?" Batgirl chuckled.

"Like you're any better." Ben retorted. She shrugged, knowing he had a point.

"Come on, let's head back to base, I think I might know how to find this guy's identity." Batgirl said, as the two entered Ben's car.

What neither noticed was Maxwell Lord was observing the two. "Who are you girl?"

"Vocal match found, Drury Walker." ORACLE said, after going through the database. He was a man roughly in his twenties with stubby brown hair.

"Hey I remember that guy," Ben pointed out. "He was one of Jennifer Nocturne's fans," He thought for a moment. "If memory serves, he tried to burn down one of Nemesis Corps. warehouses."

"Wow, the guy could never let anything go, could he?" Batgirl commented. "Although, he and this guy back home Garfield Lynns would work well together."

"Yeah, after I Nemesis got arrested, he started this one man war against Nemesis Corp. even going as far as trying to get the US congress involved." Ben reminded, then turned to the nav. "ORACLE, can you take over for me?"

"Gladly," ORACLE said as she jacked into the DX Mark 10's controls.

"What's up?" Barbara asked confused.

"That suit he's wearing, I think I've seen it before," Ben said curiously, knowing he's seen the designs before.

"Ben," Rook said over the communicator. "You would not believe what I recently discovered."

"Uh, a recipe you like with Earth ingredients only?" Barbara suggested with a smile. Ben couldn't help but laugh at that.

"I am a fan of meatball sandwiches, thank you very much," Rook said, trying not to be mad. He was presently inside a warehouse with several other Plumbers, as they loaded the contraband into their ships. "No, recently the Plumbers have discovered a cell of strangely garbed humans called the Flame Keeper's Circle."

"They're back in action?" Ben asked surprised.

"I read about them, the Circle was an organization that tried to resurrect some demon, Diagon, right?" Barbara asked, recalling how she read up on some of Ben's villains. Hey, the old training never goes away, and Wayne did insist on knowing your enemies. "But I thought most of them were wiped out after Ben's thing with Ascalon?"

"Indeed, apparently a few pocket sleepers were placed around the globe and reawakened." Rook explained.

"Great, first this Drury guy shows up and ruins our best chance at getting at Lord, now my least favorite cultists are back." Ben groaned annoyed.

"Drury, Drury Walker?" Rook asked confused.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Barbara asked confused.

"Mr. Walker's name is on a manifest the Plumbers found in regards to old members." Rook explained.

"That makes sense," Barbara commented. "He probably used his old connections to make the armor, plus he wanted to steal the Steamroller."

"Keep digging on your end Rook, and try to find Walker's home address ok?" Ben suggested.

"I will search for him, but I do not understand how excavation would be needed." Rook admitted.

"It's an expression." Ben said dryly.

"Ah, I will continue the search." Rook admitted, ending the call.

"He means well, really." Barbara commented.

"Yeah, but why would some random member of the Flame Keepers Circle attack Captain Nemesis, as far as I could tell, he was in prison for most of the time I was dealing with them." Ben pointed out.

"Strangely, I don't think Nemesis was the only target," Barbara pointed out. Out of her old detective intuition, Barbara began to access the security cameras from the convention. She then noticed Killer Moth never made any attempt at the Steamroller suit. "And I don't think Walker's our only villain."

"Kids, Killer Moth just hit Nemesis Tower, get to him now." Max said, interrupting Barb's train of thought.

"We're on it grandpa." Ben said, as ORACLE shifted directions. Soon, smoke from Nemesis Tower was visible for miles.

"Due to our top speed, we won't make to Nemesis tower in time." ORACLE pointed out.

"Leave that to me," Ben slapped the Omnitrix. In a flash of emerald light, Ben was replaced with a blob of black liquid metal with lime green circuitry all over its body. The Omnitrix disk covered its face. "Or better yet, leave it to Upgrade." He said in a synthesized version of Ben's voice. The alien then collapsed and fused with the DX Mark 10. The vehicle then extended and became more streamline with Upgrade's color scheme, and the Omnitrix disk on the grill.

"Alright, this guy's in the top 5 of my favorite aliens of yours," Batgirl admitted with a smile. "But you are not using it on me and teched out batsuit."

"Killjoy." Upgrade smirked, knowing what she was talking about. The upgraded vehicle revealed extra thrusters and ignited them, taking to the skies.

"INCOMING!" Batgirl shouted, seeing some moth drones coming on their tail.

"I see them." Upgrade said, as the car released a missile pod from the roof. "And now they're scrap." He said, enjoying the explosion.

"Nice shot, but I think this is my stop." Batgirl jumped from the car midflight near the tower, diving down.

"Wow, she's good." Ben commented. Batgirl landed on the roof and turned to the skylight, seeing Killer Moth standing over an unconscious Carl Nesmith.

"Finally Nesmith, you're reign of terror ends, and you're just the first to go." Moth gloated, getting Barbara's attention. "Soon, Lord will pay for using us too."

"Well, now doesn't that sound incriminating?" Batgirl quipped, jumping through the glass and making herself known.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the bat bitch?" Killer Moth smirked, raising an arm and firing a barrage of bombs. Batgirl pivoted and dodged, tossing a batarang and destroying the bomb shooter.

"It's Batgirl you glorified butterfly." Batgirl countered. She ran up and delivered a kick to the armored villain.

"Armor plating, you honestly think your toys can stop me?" Killer Moth taunted.

"Better than you might think." Batgirl challenged, as she jumped and vaulted herself off Killer Moth's back. In doing so, she grabbed the still unconscious Nesmith.

"Oh really, did you honestly just," Just then, Killer Moth heard an assortment of beeping. "Oh Crap." The explosion covered him.

The first responders came in, just as Ben landed with the DX mark 10. He unfused and reverted back to human. "You did great." Ben commented, seeing Barbara hand off the former hero to some paramedics.

"You expect anything else?" Batgirl commented. Just then, the complex shook, and out came Walker in one of Nemesis's larger battle armors. (1)

"I'm going to kill you bat!" He declared enraged. His armor had been destroyed, and made due with a replacement.

"Shall we?" Batgirl asked Ben 10.

"Do lets." Ben agreed, activating the Omnitrix once more. Ben was now replaced by a giant red wrestler like alien with four arms and a black goatee. "FOURARMS!" Ben shouted triumphantly.

"Seriously, is that the best you could come up with?" Batgirl asked as the crowd dispersed.

"I was ten." Fourarms countered in his defense. Ben holstered her on his arms then tossed Batgirl at the mech. She then fired a grapnel line at the machine's legs. She then tried to wrap up the legs to trip him.

"Like I haven't seen that in a sci-fi movie," Walker commented. Just as he was about to shoot Batgirl, Fourarms ran up and slammed his two right fists into the armor's chest. The dent was roughly the size of a beach ball, and caused the armor to take several steps back.

"No, no!" Walker declared, as the armor began to malfunction. "I must prove I'm worthy to the great one!"

"Great one?" Fourarms questioned confused.

"So I didn't just here that myself?" Batgirl asked confused. The mech began to shake violently, as it began to release electric surges. "Walker's overloading the armor!"

"No he's not." Fourarms declared, running up and ripping the armor open. He threw Walker out and grabbed the machine, lifting it over his head. "I'll get rid of this, you stop him!" Fourarms was implying the running away Killer Moth.

"Easy." She tossed a small sphere which exploded into a series of bindings. Thinking quickly, Ben tossed the armor into the sky, just as it exploded.

From on top of a nearby rooftop, Ben and Batgirl watched as the Plumbers were hauling Walker into the ship.

"First decent lead we had on Lord, and a cultist wrecks it." Ben said annoyed.

"It's better than you think, he said Lord double crossed him." Barbara said, noticing how angered Walker was.

"Either way, you did great." Ben said with a smile.

"Like I said, the old training doesn't go away overnight." Barbara said with a smile.

Meanwhile in his office, Maxwell Lord sat down at his desk, contemplating Tennyson and his friend, "The Batgirl", as she called herself. She had a wide array of gadgetry, as he noted, plus incredible training. But where did she come from? A soldier like take could make any army better. He then pulled out a drawer, then turned the knob. A secret door went up, revealing a hidden laboratory.

Walking down one hallway, he smirked seeing the destroyed remains of the OMAC and the Steamroller suit, next to Forever Knight armor.

"All according to plan." He said darkly.

 **Alright here's chapter 4, sorry if it seems rushed in the end, but I'm leaving on vacation soon.**

 **Also for 1 earlier. It's the armor Jennifer used to fight Ben in Catch a Falling Star.**

 **Next time out, Ben and Batgirl meet a new superhero in Bellwood, with powers similar to one of Ben's greatest enemies.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Justice League: Dimensional Warfare**

 **Chapter 5: Nanoteched Out**

 **AN: Alright, apparently I need to bring something up, not just for this story, but all of mine. Do NOT randomly go off and tell me to update my stories. In fact, twice in one day, a pair of reviewers reviewed my Neo Project Springboard Story asking me to update some stories of mine, one an actual user, the other a guest. I do not appreciate that. I update at my leisure, no sooner. If you review saying something on the lines of: I hope you update soon, then yes, that's fine. Anyone who either PM or reviews me to update at a random time will be blocked. I'm sorry to those who think this is rude or mean, but I'm just that sick of it.**

 **Now before I start the next chapter a guest, Om-1, brought up a valid question of am I going to bring in Generator Rex. To that, I give you a firm maybe. I hadn't really thought about that too much, and I wanted to primarily use DC and Ben 10. Heck, I didn't even think about the Secret Saturdays until I saw that review. So, defiant maybe for the two franchises.**

Earth 39: Bell Reve Penitentiary, Louisiana

A tall dark skinned man walked out into the hot desert like sun of the recreation yard of the prison, a frown permanently etched onto his face. The crestfallen man's name was Joe West, the foster father of sorts to the fallen hero Barry Allen, better known as the Flash. Joe was at one point one of the finest cops of Central City and had aided his foster son in his heroics. When Superman had taken over, Joe openly tried to talk some sense into the alien and the other Lords. During the conversation, the phrase "This isn't what Barry would want," slipped out. Now, he's serving several life sentences for crimes against the state.

"I take it Iris was denied visitation rights again Joseph?" An elderly voice said amused. Joe angrily turned to see the pseudo elderly villain Griffin Grey. He was a metahuman with a wide array of superpowers, but came with the price of accelerated aging. While he was actually 25 years old, his body was that of a 70 year old. A metagene inhibitor collar firmly placed around his neck.

"Oy, ease off ya wanker." Joe's frown weakened seeing one of his few friends inside Belle Reve, John Constantine, occasionally known as HellBlazer. He was an exorcist from London, who frequently cross paths with the Justice Lords. The only reason he was kept alive was because of his knowledge of the magical lifestyle.

"Always a pleasure to see you John." Joe said with a weak smile.

"Likewise, now come on, before Warden Luchador wants to practice." John said, putting a friendly hand on his shoulder. After leading him away to a picnic table, Constantine brought Joe up to speed on the Lord's latest project.

"Barbara's in another dimension, and something's keeping them out?" Joe asked confused.

"Yup, unfortunately, I can't help them too much, I need to know exactly what caused it, hell I'm not even sure the block is mystical in origins." Constantine admitted.

"So, where is she?" Joe asked confused.

"Knowing that girl, on the verge of killing someone." Constantine said with a shrug.

Earth 92: Undertown

"Ben Tennyson, I'm going to murder you for this!" Barbara declared venomously to the hysterically laughing shapeshifter presently rolling onto the ground. Ben and Rook decided to take Barb down to Undertown, an alien city existing in the sewer system of Bellwood to get components for her Alpha Batsuit to combat the Justice Lords. So after a while, Ben suggested getting what he claimed was frozen yogurt, only for him to say it was alien baby flavored, just as she took a bite. Her horrified reaction alone was hysterical.

"Flavored, all artificial," Rook said, barely containing a laugh himself. "It's not actually made of Tiffins."

"You, should, see your face." Ben wheezed between laughs.

"Does it look like this!" Barbara demanded angered, adjusting one of her spiked gauntlets. Just then a volley of energy blasts was shot out at the trio. Rook responded first and pushed a nearby table in front of the attack.

"Inspector 13, always a pleasure." Ben said dryly, coming from behind it. It was a green skinned alien clad in a full body suit that covered all but his face. He wore silver goggles with red lenses. He was accompanied by a series of large samurai like robots.

"Ben Tennyson, prepare to die." Inspector said dully, as the robots lifted their arms, preparing to fire a volley of energy blasts. Ben activated the Omnitrix, quickly becoming a large green and grey skinned alien with mix matched and stitched up skin, with electrified bolts over its body, and a pair of electric generator towers on its back. Its only clothing were armored pants that melded together with his boots and green fingerless armored gloves. The Omnitrix disk was stitched onto the upper right chest.

"Sorry, but Frankenstrike would kindly like to disagree." Ben smirked, firing a bolt of electromagnetic lightning at the arms dealer. Batgirl, ran out, having quickly changed, and tossed a few batarangs at the Techadon's. Rook backed her up by firing an assortment of blasts from the Proto-Tool.

The adversaries spread out, and began, to fight in groups. Then, one stray shot almost hit Batgirl.

"Hey!" Barbara shot annoyed.

"Wasn't me." Frankenstrike grunted, holding up one Techadon over his head.

"And it was not either me or the weapon's master." Rook said, dodging one of the Weapon Master's attacks.

"WHOA!" A guy bellowed horrified. Someone, or thing, then crashed into one of the Techadons, destroying it. The man stood up, revealing a human in a red and blue armor of advance weaponry. His upper face was covered by a durable tinted glass like material. Around his waist was a gold belt with an atom model on it.(1)

"Well, this happened," Frankenstrike commented confused.

"Now villains, you face, The Atom!" The guy said, woozily standing, then trying to strike a heroic pose.

"Huh?" Frankenstrike asked confused.

"Wow, Ben 10, I am such a huge fan." The Atom said, in a star stuck tone.

"Dude." Frankenstrike warned, pointing to the Techadons. They had then changed target to the new armored hero.

"Uh oh." The Atom said horrified. Just as he was about to be hit by their lasers, The Atom hit a button on his belt. While being covered in a gold light and an atom circuit, he shrunk down to six inches tall. Using the thrusters on the suit, the Atom rushed up, and delivered a powerful blow to the machine. Despite his height, the Atom clearly retained his normal strength.

"That is actually impressive." Rook admitted.

"That tech, what is it?" Barbara asked confused.

"Kind of looks familiar, but more importantly, why is 13 so focused on the new guy?" Frankenstrike brought up confused.

Realizing he needed to put some distance between himself and the foes before him, The Atom then activated his thrusters, flying to the sky with 13 and his robots chasing after.

"Since when is 13 so scatter brained?" Frankenstrike asked confused. "He never goes off like that."

"We'll figure that out on the way, so race ya." Batgirl ordered, adding a smile to that last part. She pulled out a small black disk with purple highlights. It expanded into a hover board, racing off.

"Told you she couldn't resist," Frankenstrike smirked at Barbara's enthusiasm. Realizing they needed to catch up, Ben slapped the Omnitrix disk becoming a red manta ray like alien with yellow wings and horns. Three black rips enclosed the Omnitrix disk on his chest. "JETRAY!" Ben took to the sky, grabbing Rook by the shoulders.

"Ben was right, this thing is awesome." Batgirl smirked, chasing the surprisingly fast Techadons. Seeing the oncoming gap, Barbara swerved over to the side, and near a ramp. Using it, she vaulted over and spun. Using her mobility, Batgirl landed right in front of the Atom and company.

"Need a hand?" Batgirl offed Atom who was clearly panicking.

"Please!" He begged.

"Well, only because you asked so nicely." Batgirl tossed a lone batarang that expanded midflight. The miniaturized batarangs were connected via cables that electrified themselves. When connected, they electrocuted the robots, shorting them out.

"Dive bomb!" Jetray then tossed Rook at Inspector 13, knocking him out.

"I was against that plan and you know it," Rook shouted to his partner.

"Yeah, but that was half the fun." Jetray said, landing then turning human.

"Ben Tennyson, I'm a huge fan," Atom said, running up and shaking Ben's hand.

"And you are, you know, when you're not the Atom?" Ben said nervously.

"Oh sorry, I'm Ray Palmer," He said, pulling off his helmet. Oddly, Batgirl was reminded of a young Superman seeing they guy. He had rather bushy black hair and brown eyes. "I'm a huge fan,"

"You said that, three times already." Ben said nervously.

"I know, it's just when I found these microchips, I knew I could become a hero like you," Ray said, beginning his story.

"Wait, microchips, what kind?" Ben said firmly, confusing the other three.

"Just these weird blue microchips I found and reverse engineered to create my armor." Ray said, despite his smile, he was still confused.

"Show me, now." Ben ordered. This needless to say got everyone concerned. As Ray led them to his lab, something small moved from under 13's suit, revealing a microchip fitting Ray's description.

"Well, home sweet home," Ray said, turning on the lights to the warehouse on the outskirts of Bellwood. "It's nothing much, just some work I do with this research grant I got from my college out in Ivy Town," Ray admitted. It was a decent sized lab, with equipment jury rigged for scientific purposes. Ben's main focus was the electromagnetic tube in the center of the room. In it were about fifteen chips.

"Wow, there were like five in there this morning." Ray said impressed.

"Ray, this isn't a good thing, you have one of the most powerful and dangerous weapons in the universe," Ben said firmly, getting Batgirl to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh come on, their microchips." Batgirl pointed out.

"Nanochips actually, and they've almost killed me three times before, and nearly took over the planet using an overnight shipping company." Ben corrected.

"Overnight ship, oh for the love of, that's the dumbest thing," Batgirl began enraged.

"He is not joking." Rook interrupted, showing them his tablet, surprising both Batgirl and Atom. "I was concerned with why Ben was so fearfully of them, and he is right to be," Rook had brought up the plumber's file. "Advance adaptability and shapeshifting powers, partial organic forms, self-replication,"

"And worst of all, hive mind based mind control." Ben explained upset. "We lost some good friends to these things, among them my old friend Elena."

"Give me that," Batgirl insisted, taking the tablet from Rook. With Ray looking over her shoulder, Barbara could only look in horror of what she saw. In swarms of at least a million chips, they turned into massive armored wheels capable of keeping up with cars, even human replicas. Elena as it turned out, was the daughter of Victor Validus, the Plumber Scientist who discovered the chips. Her father became a decoy in a massive hive operation which Ben stopped using the Omnitrix's version of the nanochips called Nanomech. After his death Elena was revealed to be the host of the real queen, and almost killed Ben twice. "Well, Damn, you're right." She finally admitted after a moment of silence.

"Oh my god, I'm, I'm so sorry, I had no idea these things could do any of this." Ray admitted, getting nervous.

"Dude, I don't blame you," Ben said assuring, putting his hand on Atom's armored shoulder. "But trust me, these chips have to go."

"Al, alright." Ray said nervously, wondering how much trouble he was getting into, and the loss of his research. Ben went outside to make a call, while Rook and Batgirl walked over to help Ray contain the nanochips.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, you didn't know," Batgirl insisted.

"I know, it's just I wanted to be a hero like Ben, that's why I moved to Bellwood." Ray said earnestly. "Well, I wanted to study alien technology better actually, then I found these Nanochips." He then turned to Batgirl. "So, how did you get partnered to Ben Tennyson?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Batgirl smirked.

"What, are you from an alternate dimension?" Ray asked humorously. She then turned and gave a smug smile. (2) "You're from an alternate dimension." He said in awe.

"Plumber command, come in please." Ben said into the Omnitrix's communicator. Only to hear static on his end.

"What could block the Omnitrix's link?" Ben asked himself confused. Just then, a strange rustling was heard nearby. "Oh no." Ben gulped, quickly activating the Omnitrix.

"Alternate realities, this is incredible," Ray said ecstatically, as Rook loaded the chips into a more portable container. Just then, Ben's giant form of Humungosaur came crashing in through the wall. "Oh come on man, I just renewed the lease."

"What could have knocked you back?" Batgirl asked confused.

"A few trillion nanochips," Humungosaur said, shaking off the pain he was in. Just then, a massive swarm of nanoships flew in, merging into a giant robotic snake like form. The mouth was a large grinding wheel with razor sharp teeth.

"Well, damn, you weren't kidding." Batgirl said horrified. The snake released a series of tentacles aimed at both Ray and Barbara.

Rook fired a barrage of bullets as Humungosaur held the snake back. Batgirl tossed an EMP batarang into the beast in hopes of shorting it out. However the creature partially disassembled itself to dodge the attack. Atom meanwhile began to disassemble the containment field.

"Hold it off, I might be able to able to use my containment device to stop it." Atom declared, messing with the device.

"Like you'd give us a choice." Ben groaned, struggling against the beast.

"Need a hand?" Batgirl asked, offering. Just then two other batches of nanochips ensnared the two in cable forms.

"Elena please, stop this." Ben begged with a strained voice.

"Aw Ben, you do remember me?" A techno synthesized voice said amused. A girl with blue skin and a black skin tight suit with horns strolled in. "But I see you replaced me again."

"He and I so aren't dating it's a work thing." Batgirl insisted.

"Don't lie to me!" Elena ragged slapping the costumed vigilante. She then strolled over to Ray, grabbing him by the throat. Rook attempted to retaliate, only for Elena to summon another swarm and pin him to a wall.

"But you, you had to figure out how my powers work didn't you!" She demanded, hoisting Ray up.

"Does it help if I say that I'm sorry?" Ray offered, choking.

"No, now just die!" Elena threw Ray down the lab.

Ben finally pushed off the beast, intent on helping Ray. However it was here, the Omnitrix timed out. "Oh come on man!" Ben quickly activated it again, however before the boy could slap the core back down, the tendrils grabbed Ben and hoisted him up.

"Nice try beloved." Elena smirked, gracing Ben's face.

"Sorry Elena, but you're suddenly not my type." Ben shot back.

"Fine then," She sneered. The nanochips surrounding Barbara then began to cover her completely, eventually starting to suffocate Batgirl. "If I can't have you, no one ca-."

 **BAM!**

Ray had shrunk down and delivered a powerful blow to Elena's face. "You had that coming!" He declared.

"Ray, Omnitrix now!" Ben ordered frightened.

In his smaller form Ray jumped onto the Omnitrix. "I've always wanted to say this, It's HERO TIME!" The Atom said, stomping onto the core.

In a flash of emerald light, Ben went alien, however it wasn't one Ben ever used before. It was a pale gray skinned and wrinkled humanoid alien with an elongated cranium, roughly seven feet tall and a little thinner than Ben was normally. Throughout the creature's body and on its forehead were emerald green splotches, indicating where veins were. Around his chest was a green and black armored harness covering his shoulders and waist in an X pattern with the Omnitrix disk on the center.

"Well, this is new." Ben said in a gravelly like tone.

"I am unfamiliar with this life form," Rook admitted confused.

"Me too," Ben admitted, flexing his muscles. Despite his weak looking frame, Ben easily shattered the bindings. "And I love what this thing can do already." He turned to Ray. "Go for Rook, I'm going for Barb," The Atom saluted then flew off his wrist. Jumping over Elena, Ben ran over, intent on saving Batgirl. The Atom meanwhile fired a barrage of energy blasts, freeing Rook.

"NO!" Elena declared, firing an assortment of Nanochip constructed spikes towards Ben's new form.

He gracefully dodged them, maneuvering over the attacks. After jumping over the fifth shot, Ben could feel his forehead throb strangely. Just then, he felt a powerful force shoot from his forehead, slamming into the cocoon of nanochips. The chips dispersed and Elena recoiled in pain with a loud shriek. Batgirl fell to the ground, evidently passed out from lack of oxygen.

"Psychokinentic blasts, impressive." Rook commented, looking over the Proto-Tool Scanner. "It appears they can sever Elena's control of the nanochips, even harm her too."

"Wow, I like the new guy," Atom said. "His anatomy is a lot like that of a brain synapse."

"Synapse huh?" Ben asked with a smile. "I like it."

"Did I just name one of Ben 10's aliens?" Ray asked with fanboy enthusiasm.

"Oh big time," Synapse said with a smile. Grabbing Batgirl bridal style, he jumped over and regrouped with Rook and Ray.

"You have a plan?" Ray asked hopefully.

"Yeah, with Batgirl out, it's up to the three of us to stop Elena, Rook fix the chamber to hold the nanochips, I'll cover you." Synapse said firmly.

"What about me?" Ray asked hopefully.

"You need to shrink down and sever Elena's main connections." Synapse said, causing Ray to go pale in the face. "You said you wanted to be a hero, now we need you to be The Atom, instead of Ray Palmer."

With a small gulp, Ray nodded, adjusting his helmet, which deployed a rebreather set for the lower half of his mask. The Atom shrunk down to barely noticeable microscopic levels and flew into Elena's mouth.

"You have my back?" Rook asked, going over to the device.

"We got each other's." Synapse said firmly. He fired another psychic energy blast at Elena, hoping to knock her out long enough for Ray to work. Elena however threw some boxes in the way, blocking the attack.

"This would be so awesome if it weren't so terrifying." Ray gulped in fear, finding a strange anomaly on his scanners.

"YOU DARE INTRUDE ON OUR QUEEN!" A voice said sinisterly. Ray looked up to see a large mosquito/ scorpion hybrid like creature blocking his way to where Elena's brain would be normally.

"Aw pancakes." Ray gulped horrified. He dodged the creature's stinger, then fired a few energy blasts at the beast. It rolled to the side, dodging it. "A drone like you must be protecting something important, like a master chip." Then he saw another nanochip, this lone chip however was blood red with black circuitry. "So all I have to do is destroy that."

"YOU WILL NOT GET THE CHANCE HUMAN FILTH!" The advance drone bellowed enraged.

"Well, to quote a friend of mine, Its hero time!" The Atom declared loudly, firing another round of blasts from his wrists. The drone rolled again, dodging it, firing a barrage of energy blasts from its back. The attack hit The Atom right into the chest, pushing him back.

Batgirl slowly began to stir, seeing Rook cobbling together a capacitor. "What did I miss?"

"Ben has a new form he has named Synapse, and Ray is now inside Elena fighting her from there, while I am trying to fix the containment grid." Rook explained, not looking up from his work.

"Huh," Batgirl shrugged. Then she looked at the alien jumping off the walls, firing another psychic blast at Elena who dodged. Batgirl's eyes widened in shock at what her partner had become. "No way in hell."

"What?" Rook asked confused.

"Do you guys have this alien in this universe?" Barbara asked confused.

"Not to my knowledge no." Rook admitted.

"Because we do in mine," Batgirl said finally. "It's a Dominator."

Ben held his ground and fired another psychic blast, just as Elena recovered from another shot. She put a wall of debris in front of her, trying to block the shot.

"You can't beat me Ben, the Omnitrix will run out of power before I do!" Elena declared. "You should have taken me when you had the chance."

"That sounds so wrong on so many levels." Batgirl said, tossing another Electro Batarang. This time, Elena dodged the attack. Using this, Synapse fired another psychic blast and it hit Elena dead on.

"Come on Ray," Synapse said under his breath.

The Atom however was pinned down by the drone, its ready to kill. "EVEN AT THIS HEIGHT, YOU CAN'T BEAT US!"

That's when it hit him, "Let's fix that!" Hitting his belt, Ray was covered in energy, becoming twice as the drone, pushing it off. Grabbing the drone, Ray held it so the stinger was straight, and rammed it right into the main control chip.

"NO!" Elena bellowed, as Ray flew out, just as the chips seemingly fell off Elena, reverting her back to human. Ray grew back up to human size, holding the remains of the master chip.

"Well, that was exhausting." Ben said, finally turning human again.

"What in the sweet name of hell happened here?" Max asked, coming in with several dozen Plumbers.

"Um, I'm not in trouble am I?" Ray asked nervously.

About an hour later, everything was cleared up. Ray would never be charged as he didn't know, and he could keep his ATOM suit being that it was his invention. Max had followed up the lead, seeing as Elena took control of 13 to kill Ray, feeling he could find an Achilles' Heel to the nanochips, turns out she was right. Elena herself would be taken off world for medical treatment and containment. The Plumber's also used Ray's containment grid to store the remaining chips, hoping they were still deactivated.

"I'm so grateful I could help out like I did." Ray admitted, seeing the selfie he took with Ben as Heatblast.

"We could use someone like you in the Plumber's if you'd like." Max admitted, liking the boy scout.

"That would be awesome, but I have to say no, I have a plane to catch, I have to go back to Ivy Town for a few weeks to help out back home." Ray admitted reluctantly. He was slightly crestfallen that he couldn't work with Ben right away.

"Go where you're needed," Ben insisted. With a smile, Ray left for home, excited to tell his brother how he helped save Ben 10.

"Now that this crisis is over, we need to talk," Barbara said, walking up to Ben. "You're new alien Synapse is a Dominator."

"Wait, what?" Max asked confused.

"Telepathic aliens that invaded my Earth a year before the Lord's took over that hate Meta-humans." She said, showing the duo footage from ORACLE's memory banks.

"But how can that be, you haven't visited Barbara's world yet?" Max asked confused.

"And I know I didn't have any Dominator DNA on me," Barbara explained, equally confused.

"No, but I think I know what has." Ben suggested, getting an idea. "The Mother Box, I zoned out seeing that weird face when I grabbed it, what if I got the DNA from there?"

"Best idea we have." Max said, uncertain.

"I'm calling Azmuth, maybe he can help." Ben suggested.

"No can do." The three turned to see Blukic and Driba walk in. "We got an alert from Galvan Prime," Driba explained.

"First Thinker Azmuth is off world, didn't say why or where he was going." Blukic continued.

"First I get a new alien, then Azmuth vanishes when we need him most?" Ben asked confused.

"That's not like him at all." Max agreed.

Several hours later, just past midnight, a portal opened up near Los Soledad. At incredible speeds, out came someone, or thing, with a trail of red lightning bolts behind him.

"It's about time I get somewhere." A voice said with a warped tone.

 **And done, here's the long awaited chapter 5. I'm pretty sure you can all guess who's coming up next chapter, but please, keep it a secret in the reviews for me, OK?**

 **Now before I end this, yes, Ben does have new aliens from DC, I planned this from the start, and no, Ben can't turn into every single alien from that universe. Some like Martians are already on the playlist (Sandman774's story brought this up, and it was a good point), while Kryptonians are too similar to humans. But I do have plans to add Starro, Despero, Kroloteans, and maybe Xenusian (It's a lesser known foe of Hawkman called Morphicius) or Coluan. If you have a request, please PM me or use an actually account to review so we can discuss it.**

 **Now to answer some questions. 1: Ray's Atom suit in this series is the one from Injustice 2, and features a lot of the same hardware and gear as the Arrowverse does.**

 **And 2, yes, I am a fan of Justice League War, it's that look.**

 **So, I'll see you next time out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Justice League Dimensional Warfare**

 **Chapter 6: Outrunning Time**

 **-Billions Tower Nov 22 0915-**

"It's good to be back." Billy Billions said rudely, walking into the lab. He chuckled darkly looking out the window and seeing Lord's crews remodel Nemesis Tower. After the buyout, Lord had begun to convert the various Nemesis Corporation buildings all over the world starting with Bellwood.

"He's a fool to ever think he could do anything without you." Mazuma agreed in her usual monotone. Just then, the motion sensor alarms went ballistic.

"Who'd be dumb enough to attack my corporate headquarters?" Billy demanded annoyed.

"Someone capable of running at Mach 3," Mazuma explained, looking over one the computer terminals.

Just then a yellow and red blur ran it at the speeds Mazuma explained. It ran in and slammed into Billy, throwing him into the wall. Mazuma responded by shifting her hands into claws and rushing the blur.

However the man in yellow was quicker, grabbing Mazuma and spun, creating a miniaturized cyclone. He spun faster and faster until he let go, throwing the machine into a wall.

"Cheap tech." The blur said in an annoyed tone. Billy finally got a good look at the man. He was clad in a yellow jumpsuit that covered most of his body, with black stripes on the ribs and red on the head, arms, and legs. Despite the man was vibrating so fast, Billy could faintly make out a disk on his chest.

"Tennyson," Billy spat venomously. The blur then ran all over the lab, destroying and taking whatever he wanted or needed. As the lab was left a mess, the yellow blur ran out the door as quickly as he came in.

"Ben Tennyson, I'm going to get you for this!" Billy shouted infuriatingly. As he did, Billy failed to notice Mazuma's eyes briefly turned a mysterious violet.

 **-Plumber Base Kitchen Nov 22 1102-**

"Seriously Grandpa, I've looked the Omnitrix over six times, Synapse is the only new guy on the list." Ben insisted, looking over the Omnitrix's holodisk, again. With Azmuth AWOL, they needed to be certain if any other lifeform from Barbara's dimension resided on the device. It would be a big help against the Lords.

"I'm just hoping Lobo's not on the list, he's this ego centric bounty hunter that was obsessed with fighting Superman." Barbara shuddered in disgust.

"Sounds like a nice sparring partner for Rath." Ben smirked.

"No comment." Max said with a smile, as he worked something with tentacles into the pot.

"Oddly, parijat bark (1) is still less edible then what you serve." Barbara admitted, slightly disgusted with what Max was cooking. Despite actually having worse with Batman's training, Barbara still couldn't stomach Max's food.

"Ben, Magister, Billy Billions is on his way down and is furious." Rook said over the commlink.

"Lovely, just when I thought I could have a pleasant crime free day without my resident supervillains trying to kill me." Ben groaned sarcastically.

Billy walked in, and Barbara almost immediately noticed the similarities to the Lord's enemy Klarion the Witch Boy, but half the height and with darker skin. He was accompanied by a blond cheerleader girl in a burgundy outfit. From she was told, it was a robot named Mazuma.

"You, you have some nerve Tennyson!" Billy demanded rudely.

"Um, what now Billy?" Ben asked honestly confused. Barbara discreetly activated ORACLE, targeting Mazuma.

"Where is the equipment of mine you stole!" Billy ordered, pointing a finger.

"Uh beg pardon?" Ben asked confused.

"You stole valuable equipment from Billion's tower using one of your speed aliens earlier today," Mazuma pointed out.

"Um, no Ben's been here the whole time." Max pointed out, angered at this brat. "We have security footage if you don't believe us."

"Oh really, show them Mazuma." Billy said, snapping his fingers. Mazuma projected a holographic image of someone running at incredible speeds with a red lightning trail following him. He wrecked some equipment and hauled a number of other components too.

"No, it couldn't be," Barbara said in a horrified whisper.

Max caught on to the girl's fear and noticed the similarities to a file he saw some time ago. "Billy, we'll look into this theft personally, now just go home and fill out some insurance forms."

"Fine, but if my equipment isn't recovered by tomorrow, I'll hire the best lawyers in the world and sue!" Billy shouted enraged. Mazuma picked up the boy and the two left.

When Billy was out of earshot, Max turned to the girl warily. "Barbara, please tell me this isn't the Flash come back from the dead and turned evil."

"Worse, it's Eobard Thawne, the Reverse-Flash." Barbara gulped horrified.

ORACLE transmitted the data to the main console, quickly frightening everyone. Thawne was a man from the 22nd century obsessed with proving he was better than Barry Allen, all to the point where he managed to connect himself to the Speed Force. He would frequently travel back in time to ruin people's lives. One of his greatest acts of villainy was going back in time and killed Nora Allen, the mother of Barry, just because he couldn't kill Barry at age 9.

"Any clue as to what was taken?" Max asked confused.

"A lot of robotic and energy manipulation technology from what Mazuma could see." Barbara explained, confused. "He can do a lot with this tech, yes, but specifically I have no clue."

"So, why come to this earth?" Ben asked confused.

"Probably so he can't be erased from existence," Barbara explained. "One of his ancestors was killed by Superman after they took over, but the Speed Force acts as a temporal bomb shelter."

"So by going to an alternate dimension, he would become immune to the effects of time." Rook added in realization.

"Any clue on how to find him?" Ben suggested.

"I have one, check any burger joint in the world with security cameras," Barbara explained, confusing the others. "Cows are extinct in his time, and he loved Big Belly Burger."

"I'll have plumbers staking out the Burger Shacks in town, it's a start." Max offered.

Just then, Ben's phone went off with a fanfare like ringtone. "Ego much?" Barbara asked with a smile.

"That means Victor's calling, he's a friend from school." Ben said, answering. "Hey Vic, what's," Ben began, only for him to get concerned. "Whoa calm down, what happened?"

This got Barb, Rook, and Max confused and worried. "Your dad's lab is under attack, I'm there."

"It's Thawne isn't it?" Barbara asked rhetorically.

"Oh big time." Ben nodded.

While riding XLR8, Batgirl held on for dear life as they reached the building. "Never again," She groaned, holding her stomach. She turned to the sign of the lab, and was about ready to murder Ben.

It read: _"Prometheus Robotics: A Subsidiarity of Lord Industries."_

"You've been on speaking terms with someone with connections to Lord this whole time?" Barbara asked angered.

"He's on bad enough terms with his dad as is, I'm not hurting Vic any more than he already is, now let's go." Ben defended, raising his claws.

"Alright, you know what, that's fair." Batgirl admitted reluctantly.

The duo ran inside to see the familiar yellow and red blur run, gathering whatever he wanted, placing them in a bizarre sub pocket dimension cube.

"Professor Zoom I presume?" XLR8 scoffed, calling him by one of his less used aliases.

"How did you," The Reverse Flash began only to notice the other person. "Miss Gordon, I wasn't expecting to see someone I know in this Earth."

"What are you doing here Thawne?" Batgirl demanded.

"I'm so glad you asked me that, because I wanted to take the time to tell you my evil plan." The Reverse Flash sneered. He ran at incredible speeds, aimed at Batgirl. XLR8 moved just as fast, striking the man with his tail. Reverse Flash then skidded down the hall in recoil of the attack.

"See if Vic and his dad are ok, I'll hold off Thawne." XLR8 ordered. Batgirl nodded, knowing she didn't have the equipment to deal with Thawne right now. XLR8 and the Reverse Flash ran at incredible speeds all over the building trying to get an edge over the other.

Batgirl ran into the main lab, seeing a lot of debris. "Anyone here?" Her response was a massive white colored sonic pulse pushing a fallen slab of the ceiling away. A kid, roughly Ben's age walked out of the entrance.

"Well, that answers that." Batgirl said relived. Victor walked out with a large silver blaster that covered most of his arm. He was a tall and bulky athletic kid in a standard varsity jacket, with dark skin.

"Victor, I told you not to use the white noise blaster." An annoyed scientist said, following Victor out, evidently his father. Barbara noticed the nametag was Silas Stone.

"Are you Ok, I'm with Ben Tennyson," Batgirl offered.

"Sweet, a friend of Ben's," Victor said with a smile. "You're that Batgirl chick who fought Killer Moth at the Convention right?"

"At your service." Batgirl said, taking a bow.

"Another hero, just what we needed," Silas groaned, shaking his head.

"So, who is this guy?" Victor asked, implying Thawne.

"A speedster from the future," Batgirl half lied.

"Cool," Victor said in awe. His father shot the boy an annoyed look. "I mean, awful."

"Anyone else I should be worried about?" Batgirl asked concerned.

"Nah, the others got out in time," Victor assured, with a raised hand. "It looked like this Speedy Gonzales wannabe was after a mineral analysis robot." This got Batgirl confused.

"That doesn't make any sense, why would Thawne want mineral equipment?" Batgirl thought confused. Just then, she realized what Thawne could do with the equipment stolen. But it confused her even further, as he was one of the last people who would need it, especially on this Earth.

Ben meanwhile, was having incredible difficulties even hitting The Reverse Flash. Thawne's speed was impressive, even greater than XLR8's. Thawne rushed the boy over and over again with punches of various speeds. Despite his injuries, Ben could tell Thawne was actually slowing down in some spots.

Thawne grabbed XLR8 by the tail and spun, using a powerful wind up, hammer threw him down the hall. When he finally landed, Ben reverted back to human.

"Well, and here I thought this earth had nothing to offer but good burgers." Thawne smirked, eying the Omnitrix.

"Then let's shift gears a bit, and not disappoint you." Ben activated the Omnitrix, becoming a blue scaled lizard clad in a black and white bodysuit. "Articguana, I wanted Feedback."

"Incredible," Thawne said in awe.

"You ain't seen nothing yet." Articguana smirked, firing a freezing wave at the ground. A thick layer of ice then covered the floor as Thawne ran forward. The Reverse Flash then slipped, falling to the ground. Using his claws, Articguana was able to traverse the slippery terrain and rammed into the speedster. The attack pushed Thawne back a bit. Articguana then fired another ice blast at The Reverse-Flash. Thawne turned, so it would hit his right shoulder, instead of his left, and then vibrated at incredible speeds, allowing the attack to pass through him.

"Alright, that's actually kind of cool." Articguana admitted.

"So is this!" Thawne thrusted his left hand forward, as lightning covered. He fired a concentrated electro-kinetic energy ball at the lizard (2). Ben barely leapt over it in time, only for Thawne to fire multiple vibration blasts at him. Three of which hit the lizard, stunning him.

"You velociraptor form is impressive," Thawne sneered. "But I can do much more with my speed than go from point a to point b."

"Good thing I've got more tricks too," Ben said, slapping the Omnitrix disk, becoming Synapse.

"Oh, a Dominator, that actually worries me a bit," Thawne admitted, slightly frightened. Synapse fired a psychic energy beam at Thawne. The attack forced the Reverse-Flash to his knees as he howled in agony. As he did, Ben could strangely feel pain in his upper right arm towards his shoulder, as if he was feeling what Thawne was feeling. The pain then shot out so greatly, Ben lost control over his attack, releasing The Reverse-Flash from his pain. Ben himself fell to his knees.

"Now that, I can work with," Thawne sneered, slowly standing up, only for a white sonic pulse to narrowly miss him.

"Hold it Reverse-Flash," Victor ordered, still holding the white noise blaster. Batgirl and Silas were right behind him. Batgirl herself was armed with a pair of EMP batarangs.

"Well, love to stay and chat, but I must be going." Thawne threw his right arm down, as a portal opened up beneath his feet and vanished into it.

"He couldn't do that before." Barbara noted under her breath.

As the Reverse-Flash vanished, Ben reverted back to human, walking over to Victor. "You two ok?"

"We'll be fine, Benjamin." Silas said rudely.

"Always a pleasure doctor," Ben said dryly.

"Dad, I called Ben, I knew we needed his help." Victor insisted, angered at his father's less than hospitable personality.

"Fine," Dr. Stone scoffed annoyed.

"We need to go, I think I know where Thawne is going." Batgirl whispered to Ben, knowing they couldn't reveal too much.

"Alright," Ben tapped the Omnitrix to summon the DX Mark 10 outside. "We have a lead on the stolen tech, and the Plumbers will contact you soon."

"Joy," Silas said, rolling his eyes. Then he paused, releasing a reluctant sigh. "You've been looking into Lord, haven't you?"

"That, might have come up in the past few days yes," Ben admitted confused at the Doctor's sudden comment.

"Truth is, something he's been working on has me concerned, more specifically, a power source." Silas admitted, getting even Victor confused about it. "He calls it the Unity Generator, basically it can wirelessly power up multiple devices at once."

"Is that even possible?" Victor asked confused.

"It shouldn't, but it does, there are too many holes for it too." Dr. Stone admitted.

"I'll bring it up to the plumbers, but thanks for the information." Ben admitted, confused at this.

Ben and Batgirl loaded into the car as it drove off, the two then contacted Max about what they were told. "I can think of some alien tech that could do what this Unity thing does yes," Max admitted. "But it's usually from aliens who can handle higher amounts of radiation or psychic based energies."

"So what he's doing is probably illegal or going to get us all killed," Ben summarized, getting Max to nod in agreement.

"More towards the second reason, but more importantly, Barbara any ideas on what Thawne wants?" Max asked confused.

"Yeah, but that's the weird thing, it's a kryptonite synthesizer." Batgirl explained, confusing the Tennysons.

"So, he's on a world without Superman, and pretty much has free reign to some of the best alien tech out there, and he's making a radioactive element that can only do any real damage to a species on another reality?" Ben asked confused.

"When you word it like that its sounds petty, but that's what he can make with the parts he's stolen," Batgirl explained, equally confused. "But more importantly, he needs quartz as a base."

"Only one place he'd be, Los Solidad," Ben floored it, turning the wheel. As they drove, Ben explained things. Los Solidad was an old army base in the desert near a quartz mine, where the man who would one day become Professor Paradox created his original time machine. About two years ago, it was used by the Highbreed as a central location for their invasion of Earth and to create a Hyperspace Jump Gate from the quartz in the area. However most of the tech was left behind and used as a backup Plumber's base of sorts.

"And with his speed and access to future tech, Thawne could easily get past the security, using the equipment there for whatever he needs," Batgirl said in realization.

"Exactly," Ben said, as they arrived near the military base. The buildings were left to rot in the sun and sand, not leaving much remaining.

"Lively place," Batgirl said sarcastically.

"It's half the charm." Ben said with a smirk, figuring he should activate the Omnitrix ahead of time. Just then, The Reverse-Flash ran up and knocked him out in a single punch, then quickly subdued Barbara with an intangible hand through her chest.

"I want you both alive for this part." Thawne sneered victoriously.

 **-Central City Earth 39 1315-**

"You know, out of all the waste of Tax Payers' money, this has got to be one of the best." A man said to his female friend. He was at one point Captain David Singh of the CCPD, but after the Justice Lords took over, he was kicked off the force for having too lenient of views. His companion was Iris West-Allen, the widowed wife of The Flash.

"Superman was hurt by Barry's death, I guess this is his idea of grieving," Iris agreed, tears in her eyes.

The waste of money, as it turned out, was a 20 foot tall bronze memorial statue of The Flash. The tag read: _"In honor of Barry Allen, Forever the Fastest Man Alive."_

The statue was erected in Powell Park, where Barry actually proposed to Iris years prior.

"Ugliest thing I've ever seen, but what the hell can you do about Super-Dictator?" Singh said with a shrug.

"No comment, you know he actually wanted me to give a speech about Barry for the dedication ceremony tomorrow." Iris said sharply. Neither was aware, someone was watching from the bushes, confused about the park goers.

Kara had snuck away from the Fortress, bored out of her mind from the constant training and lessons about Earth. So when Kal had to go off world to deal with the appearance of the criminal Adam Strange, Kara took her chance. But upon her arrival in the Earth park, she quickly got confused. Everyone spoke about the Justice Lords in disgust and hatred.

Just then, she heard an automated voice over the speakers. **"META-GENE INSPECTION IS IN EFFECT IN T-MINUS FIFTEEN MINUTES, ALL CIVILIANS WILL REPORT TO THE CENTRAL CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL OR FACE CRIMINAL CHARGES."**

"Inspection?" Kara asked herself confused. What was there to inspect, and why do it at a medical facility?

"Of course, Super Dick doesn't want any new metahumans throwing a damned monkey wrench into his tyranny." Iris spat venomously.

Metahuman inspections?" That was insane. Kara knew humans could become quiet fierce seeing Batman in action, but that was no right to treat them like unstable weapons. Kara looked in shock, seeing several people being manhandled by the Regime forces. They were all clad in black full body armor with gas masks augmented with the latest Wayne Tech HUD materials.

"This, this is madness," Kara finally gasped horrified.

"You ain't seen nothing yet sister." A voice said rudely. Kara jumped in shock, seeing the man behind her. Strangely he was clad in a navy parka meant for colder climates. She could see a pair of almost armor like goggles holding on top of his head of shaven hair. What Kara was mainly focused on was the steel black rifle in his hand. It wasn't like the Earth weapons she had seen, as the barrel opening had blue energy waves dance around it.

"Oy tin men, looking for me!" The parka wearing man sneered, putting his goggles over his eyes. The blaster fired a concentrated ice wave, freezing two soldiers solid.

"Hold it Snart!" One soldier ordered as they released the civilian he was manhandling.

"Please, a little professional curtesy," The man identified as Snart said, arming his weapon. "It's Captain Cold!" The blaster fired another round of freezing ray. The soldiers were frozen solid, never getting a chance to get anywhere.

"Lovely day at the park, huh Super-kid?" Snart quipped, turning to Supergirl.

"What were you thinking?" Kara demanded angered at this man's disregard for human life.

"Please, it's better than being hunted down for the chance they're metas." Snart shot back. "Super-ass has had a noose around Central City's neck since the Flash bought the farm."

"What are," Kara began, shaking her head. "Kal's trying to keep this planet safe."

"Poor kid, you don't really know what's going on, do you?" Snart asked rhetorically. Kara would have rebutted, but something prevented her too. Kal wouldn't let her go out and help protect this planet. Was it because she wouldn't approve of Kal's methods?

No, that couldn't be it. Diana, Bruce, and the others insisted the world fell into disarray after Luthor's attack on the Lords. The Justice Lords had to step up their game and had to enforce the rules harsher. But it wasn't meant to be like this, right?

"Believe what you would, I need a beer," Snart said, walking away.

"Alcohol is illegal on Earth," Supergirl called out.

"Still not stopping me." Snart shrugged.

Supergirl would have stopped him, but something stopped her. She shook her head, maybe it was the fact there were frozen soldiers.

 **-Earth 92 Los Solidad 1403-**

Batgirl was the first to stir, quickly realizing she was placed in an X-shaped binding, keeping her arms and legs apart. Her utility belt was obviously missing, no doubt taken by Thawne. She looked up to see a mountain of Burger Shack wrappers and cups of all kinds, evident from Thawne's metabolism. Barbara looked to the side, seeing Ben hooked up in a similar device, with extra cables attached to the Omnitrix, evidently for energy manipulation. The cables rolled down the room and connected to two machines, a large quartz ring and a kryptonite synthesizer.

The device was a large lava lamp like device with a lead lined window where the kryptonite was created. However what Barbara found confusing was instead of the emerald green coloring, there was a glow of a dull yellow.

"Awake are we?" Thawne asked rhetorically, seeing Barbara awake, her belt on his shoulder. "Got to know, how did you get to this world Babs?"

"Call me Babs again, and I'll gut you like a fish!" Barbara shouted, angered at the nickname.

"Fair enough, fair enough," Thawne smirked, enjoying his small victory.

Barbara needed time to free herself and Ben. Fortunately, she had a small smoke bomb and a set of backup batarangs she could feel hidden in her boots. But to get at them, she needed a distraction. "Why the hell do you need kryptonite for?" She discretely rubbed her middle and index fingers together, activating a small laser from her glove to cut the locks on her binding.

"Ah, trying the old monologing trick huh, well why don't I show you." Thawne sneered. He then grabbed his right arm, and began to twist it. "As you know, one of my ancestors was killed by Superman, but the speed force, it has a way of keeping me around." Barbara could only look in shock as Thawne's arm spun at a perfect 360. "So to get me to another reality, I needed a certain substance, one Superman was so willing to keep out of anyone's hands, he'd do this to me." Thawne pulled his arm off, revealing it to be a robotic prosthetic. It was a dull silver skeletal like appendage that went a few inches into the upper arm. Where it connected to Thawne's flesh was a large container holding a faded yellow piece of kryptonite.

"What, in god's name could he be protecting?" Barbara asked mortified. She knew Superman would kill now a days, but to dismember somebody was a whole new level of insanity.

"Gold Kryptonite," Thawne said, amused at her reaction. "The rarest and quite possibly deadliest variation of Superman's home world," Thawne pulled the drained piece out. "Unlike most kryptonite variations, this one only works within about three feet of the mineral, but it can rob a kryptonian of their powers with long enough exposer."

"You could kill him even quicker with that," Barbara pointed out, still frightened.

"True, but with the paradox approaching, I couldn't, believe me, I was tempted." Thawne admitted with a light chuckle, readjusting his arm into place. "So, after some trial and error, I finally got to a much better world, filled with tech near identical to what I used in my time, and no Superman to stop me," Thawne then, readjusted his arm. "Unfortunately, this damned arm needs my own speed force energy to power it too, an easy fix with the technological resources of this dimension, and a new breach portal generator," The Reverse-Flash turned to the quartz ring, then to Ben looking at the Omnitrix. "And with the power source of this little gizmo, I can breach anywhere in the multiverse I want, and no one can stop me!"

"Yeah, about that," Batgirl quipped. She finally broke free of her bindings and tossed down the smoke bomb. Quickly, she stepped onto Thawne's face and grabbed her belt, before reaching Ben, and undid the cables on the Omnitrix. "Come on Tennyson, wake up!"

"Uh, what now?" Ben asked delirious. Realizing she had no choice before Thawne recovered, Barbara activated the Omnitrix herself.

"Here goes something," Barbara said, slapping down the core on a random icon. Thawne ran up at high speeds to punch Batgirl, only to hit an electrified barrier.

"Genius choice Miss Gordon," Batgirl and the Reverse-Flash looked to see a brownish orange humanoid crab like alien with an enlarged cranium. The head had split open via two panels that exposed the brain and released the electric field. The Omnitrix disc was attached to a neck brace like harness that looped through his legs. "Now Eobard Thawne, you feel the wrath of Brainstorm!" The alien said with a British accent. The alien crab fired a thunderbolt at Thawne's prosthetic, disabling it, and temporarily stunning Thawne.

"Nice, now we can," Batgirl began, only for the Hyperspace jump gate to activate. From the portal came an alien in purple, grey, and black armor with a black hoop coming off the back. It was evident the armored being was packing a wide variety of weapons from the various pockets and panels all over the suit.

"What the devil, Sixsix?" Brainstorm asked confused.

Barbara was confused, as Sixsix spoke a bizarre alien language that sounded more like a motor running poorly. "Uh, translation?"

"He said he's here to collect Thawne for his employer, referring to said speedster as The Reverse-Flash," Brainstorm translated, equally confused.

"Who could you have pissed off already?" Batgirl asked the villain.

"I do time travel?" Thawne offered, just as confused, "So, bye!" Thawne attempted to run out, only for his speed force to be disrupted by his phantom pain. The man grabbed his stub, and tried to trigger a breach with his prosthetic, only for it to be blasted away by Brainstorm's lightning bolt.

"I shall deal with The Reverse-Flash, while I entrust you to Sixsix." Brainstorm said, walking towards the speedster. Sixsix, then armed himself with a pair of blasters, while his shoulder armor parted, exposing a small pair of tentacle like arms, that held a second set of blasters.

"Still not as bad as Deadshot, so why not?" Batgirl shrugged, dodging a volley of energy bullets fired by the bounty hunter. She cartwheeled away, as Sixsix chased after her.

Ben, still as Brainstorm, followed The Reverse-Flash outside, where he saw the yellow speedster running around in a circle, gathering energy from the trail of lightning that followed him.

As the Reverse-Flash ran, Brainstorm's eyes lit up with calculations. "Impressive, using your momentum, you have the ability to actually throw your energy trail," Thawne then threw said energy blast at Brainstorm. The crab like alien then lifted the panels of his head and caught said attack. Quickly steeling himself, Brainstorm shot the attack back boosted with his own lightning. Thawne barely dodged the attack in time.

"Impressive yes, but not valiant enough," Brainstorm smirked. "Your calculations were off in multiple spots."

"You actually think you can outsmart me because you have a bigger head?" The Reverse Flash demanded enraged.

"Oh far from it, I believe I can outsmart you because I have a bigger brain." Brainstorm countered with a laugh. Angered even more, Thawne ran at incredible speeds, intent on killing Brainstorm with a vibrating hand into his brain. Brainstorm used his electrokinesis and caught the speedster in an energy barrier.

"Now, let's see if I can do this too," Brainstorm quipped as the barrier spun around him at incredible speeds. He spun the Reverse-Flash faster and faster, until he released him, throwing Eobard through one of the collapsing buildings. "Satisfying," Brainstorm smirked, reverting back to human from a time out.

Barbara however was dodging the assortment of blasts Sixsix was firing at her. She tossed two batarangs at the bounty hunter, only for Sixsix to slash at them with an activated wrist mounted energy blade. He spoke something, with almost sounded like Sixsix was mocking Batgirl.

"Seriously, can I get a translator?" Batgirl asked annoyed. Sixsix responded by tossing an assortment of energy grenades at her. "Oh come on," She groaned annoyed. She leapt away, rolling into a jumping kick. The attack nailed Sixsix in the chest, Batgirl then used the momentum to vault over Sixsix and behind him.

Sixsix once again began to taunt her again, only to hear an assortment of beeps. Sixsix looked down to see Batgirl had stuck an assortment of explosive charges onto his chest. The bounty hunter then looked up at the girl.

"Let me guess, you hate me so much right now, right?" Batgirl quipped. Before Sixsix could respond, he was covered in explosives, throwing him through the wall. The explosion caused him to land not far from Thawne.

"Well, this is coming along fabulously," Thawne spat sarcastically. Sixsix responded by placing a device onto Thawne's metal arm. With a press of it, a breach opened up, pulling the two inside.

"Well, damn," Ben admitted saddened by the villain's quick disappearance, and to what they would have to tell his grandpa.

 **-Unknown Spaceship: Moments Later-**

Thawne landed with a thud, then forced to his feet by Sixsix. "Easy off jabberjaws, I can walk,"

"A fact I know too well Thawne," A menacing voice sneered. The Reverse Flash looked up to who he believed to be Sixsix's employer. "Though you can run your mouth faster than you can run yourself,"

"And you are?" Thawne gulped, slightly showing his fear.

"Vilgax the Conqueror," The archenemy of the Tennyson family said venomously. The creature stood almost as tall as Darkseid did, with a squid like face. He was clad in a rather sophisticated red and black armor with a yellow brace covering his left arm (3). "We've met before in my past, and your future."

"That actually sounds like me, so why the less then welcome wagon?" Thawne asked indicating Sixsix.

"A recruitment drive of sorts," Vilgax said, turning to the window. "Your arrival means only one thing, we're going to need a Legion."

 **-Los Solidad 1426-**

"So, that's what happened," Batgirl explained to Max over a hologram in the DX Mark 10.

"Strangely, it kind of makes sense," Max admitted. "Sixsix has been going all over the place, looking up powerful and versatile fighters, Thawne fits the bill almost perfectly," He then shook his head. "But in the meantime, I've got a pickup on that kryptonite creator back to base, officially it was destroyed by the Reverse-Flash."

"Wait, what?" Ben asked confused. "What about Billy?"

"Billions Industries was just bought out by Lord," Max said angered. "Officially, he paid off the back taxes and Billy was arrested for tax fraud,"

"And unofficially?" Barbara asked, having an idea on what was going on.

"From what we can figure, Lord has a few friends in the government who misplaced some paperwork," Max said, emphasizing misplaced.

"So, Billy's broke, and Lord's one step closer to working this Unity thing." Ben spat venomously.

"And as much as I'd like to see you go Rath on him, I have to say no," Max said firmly. "I'm shipping the two of you and Rook to Detroit,"

"Is it still Motor City in this dimension?" Barbara asked hopeful.

"Oh yeah, I'll meet you at these coordinates," Max said with a smile.

"Wait,

"Is it still Motor City in this dimension?" Barbara asked hopeful.

"Oh yeah, I'll meet you at these coordinates," Max said with a smile.

"Wait, you're coming too, why?" Ben asked confused.

"Just some of my past has resurfaced." Max said, turning to an image of a strange gold necklace.

 **-Fortress of Solitude Earth 38 2043-**

"So, have fun on your little outing?" Superman asked rhetorically. Both he and Diana had recently returned from detaining Strange and learned from Batman that Kara left unsupervised. The three were presently having a chat in the conference hall.

"I just, what I saw in Central City," Supergirl began, loss for words.

"Central City has been a very dangerous place ever since the particle accelerator exploded all those years ago." Wonder Woman said in a motherly tone.

"But Captain Cold said," Kara began.

"Snart will say anything to get out of punishment, always has." Superman said. "Now why don't you go off to bed, I was planning on taking you out on patrol tomorrow,"

Kara nodded, albeit reluctantly. She knew Kal was covering something up, but she needed to play it cool. As she flew off, Wonder Woman and Superman turned to one another.

"Any sign of the humans Strange smuggled off world?" Superman asked. "Supposedly to save them from us?"

"No, J'onn found out there was a second party, one he didn't know about," Wonder Woman pointed out. "So, I think it's time Adam Strange has been dealt with."

"Agreed," Superman said, his eyes lighting up with heat vision as the lovers flew over to the prison levels.

Kara begged herself she didn't hear someone screaming as Kal burned them alive.

 **And done, here's chapter 6. Next time out, we get to see a new hero in action, and we start for the Legion of Doom. I planned this from the start, but before anyone goes off and asks how this will affect the story, there's something I need to explain: The Legion will show up after the League forms together for the first time. I've planned it like this, don't worry.**

 **Now for some answers to questions I know I'll get:**

 **1: Parijat bark is the stuff Bruce drank blended in Beware the Batman.**

 **2: It's the same trick Barry does in the museum fight of Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox**

 **And finally 3: It's Vilgax's Alien Force Look. For this story, I need him to be menacing, and that look was it.**

 **So leave a review, and I'll see you next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

J **ustice League Dimensional Warfare**

 **Chapter 7: Powers of the Jungle**

 **-Earth 92: November 23 0803-**

"Ah Detroit, Michigan, if you can make it here, you can find a great mechanic," Barbara said with a laugh. She, Ben, and Max were sitting in Rook's proto-truk as they drove through the busy streets of the city.

"Quiet the fascinating display of Earth based vehicles." Rook admitted from the driver's seat, seeing the multitude of car factories in the area, shipping out their latest products.

"Maybe we'll take you on a tour of a factory while we're in town," Ben said, getting Rook excited.

"If memory serves me right, Detroit was one of the few places we didn't visit all those years ago," Max chuckled, remembering the best summer ever.

"So, why are we here, and not back in Bellwood ready to bust up Maxwell Lord?" Barbara asked confused.

"Call it picking up something from an old friend of mine," Max began, albeit reluctantly. "When I was an active plumber, way before even your parents were born," Max was implying Ben's. "I had to go to Africa to track down a group of alien smugglers when I bumped into a Zambezi tribe." Max smiled, remembering the event. "One of their leaders was Amaya, who wore the Zambezi spirit totem, which let her summon the powers of any animal she needed, we became fast friends,"

"So, she's not around anymore is she?" Barbara asked, noticing Max's smile was slowly declining.

"I was off world, some dictator to be leveled the village to the ground to find the other totems," Max explained. "Amaya's village was home of a set of five, each giving the user control over the elements, one for spirit, one for fire, one for water, one for earth, and one for air," Max shook his head saddened. "When I finally got back, there was nothing left but ash."

"You can't be everywhere at once grandpa," Ben said, trying to cheer him up.

"I know, and I don't blame myself, but the problem is, we found the spirit totem." Max said startling the three others. "Apparently some local vigilante has been using it,"

"And you just want to make sure whoever it is, isn't dishonoring her memory?" Barbara asked concerned.

"Exactly," Max said, as the Proto-Truk rolled through the streets.

Meanwhile, across town at the Michigan University's Geology Department, Professor Adam Macalester was packing up his things from his briefcase for the day. Just then, a sword slashed the desk. To his surprise it was a bulky man in knight armor.

"Now Adam, I do believe you're the person I need to speak too in regards to some jewelry." He frightfully turned to see his former friend and classmate Joseph Chadwick. The effects of the Hyde potion were mostly worn off, leaving only the purple gorilla fur behind.

"Why are you here Chadwick?" Adam demanded enraged. "You know I want nothing to do with your genocide club."

"The Forever Knights are purging the world of alien threats, and I need a certain something I know is in your possession." Chadwick sneered, ignoring the claim.

"I, I don't know what you're talking about." Adam gulped horrified.

With a devious smirk, Chadwick snapped his fingers. It was here, a new Forever Knight robot walked in, modeled after the standard grunt style.(1) However Adam's focus was on the green gem on its chest. "The Earth Totem," He gasped horrified.

"And I know you have the fire totem, so where is it?" Chadwick scoffed.

"I'll never tell you," Adam said firmly.

"So be it." Chadwick said, snapping his fingers once again. The Earth Totem Robot raised its now green glowing hands, as a violent earthquake started.

"Alright, it's in the storage area!" Adam shouted horrified. Dr. Macalester knew the Earth Totem could destroy all of Michigan when focused correctly. It wasn't worth losing everyone's lives in mere minutes.

"Now was that so hard?" Chadwick scoffed as Sir Morton grabbed Adam by the back of his neck, lifting the man out the door. The recently created tremor didn't go unnoticed.

"That wasn't natural," Ben pointed out, knowing earthquakes from using Armodrillo.

"Its epicenter was the University," Rook said, looking over the scanners.

"Barbara, maybe you should change outfits?" Max offered, with Barbara taking immediate notice of what the man was saying. She then made her way towards the back of the truck.

The Forever Knight duo Comedy and Tragedy were stationed outside the main gate waiting for their master. It was here, a figure from the roof was covered by an aura in the shape of a falcon. The person in question slammed itself into Tragedy. Before Comedy could respond, the figure was covered in the aura of a king cobra, and delivered a quick sweep kick to the knight. The person ran into the building, intent on getting answers.

The Proto-TRUK rolled in, with Ben noticing the knights almost instantly. "Lovely, these guys again." Ben groaned.

"But who could have taken out these two so easily," Rook pointed out.

"Why don't we go in and find out?" Batgirl offered, coming out of the back.

"Do lets," Max agreed, pulling out a highly advanced handgun. The quartet ran inside, only to run into the Forever Ninja.

"I got this," Batgirl smirked, holding out a trio of batarangs. It was here, the robot fell over, revealing a large gaping hole in the back.

"Well, it looks like somebody had fun," Ben pointed out.

"Yeah, but who?" Batgirl asked confused.

Meanwhile, Dr. Adam was leading the remaining Forever Knights down a hall which lead to the Fire Totem. Just then, someone ran in, covered in the aura of a rhino. Sir Morton dropped Macalester in an instant as he was slammed into the wall in front of her.

"What in blazes?" Chadwick demanded confused.

"You've got something that belongs to me," The female assailant ordered. She was roughly 20 years old with dark skin clad in a dull yellow and black one piece outfit with clawed gloves. What Chadwick was focused on was the totem around her neck in the shape of a lioness with several claw shaped ornaments surrounding it.

"The spirit totem," He gasped amazed.

"Family heirloom, by a knockoff at the gift shop," The girl said rudely. She tapped her totem, summoning the aura of a lion. Using the claws on her gloves, the woman lunged and began to slash wildly. Using his alien infused body, Chadwick was able to block most of the attacks.

The assailant then tapped the totem again, summoning the aura of a king cobra. As if she was the animal, the woman moved at equal speeds. She quickly attacked the newest Forever King, getting several quick shots in.

"Not bad, but not good enough," Chadwick smirked victoriously. Just then Morton reappeared behind the lady and slammed an electrified lance into her back. The attack stunned her, and caused the lady to pass out.

"Took you long enough," Chadwick said annoyed.

"So unleashing Terra Knight on her was such a bad idea?" Morton retorted sarcastically.

"You know why not," Chadwick shot back. "We still don't know how the amulets will react to one another."

Just then, Batgirl jumped onto Morton's head, slamming his helmet harder onto the man's head. Then just for fun, she stomped onto his head a few extra times. "I never get tired of doing that," She smirked victoriously.

"If you're here, Tennyson can't be too far behind," Chadwick summarized, knowing this girl worked closely near the Omnitrix user.

"I'm closer than you think," A nasally voice said. A green floral like fist shot out from the ground. An assortment of vines then twisted around themselves, becoming Ben's newly matured form of Swampfire. The attack stunned the alien/ human hybrid as he stumbled back several steps.

"How I loathe you." Chadwick groaned, wiping the spit from his mouth.

"The feelings mutual," Swampfire said, creating a ball of fire in his left hand.

"Get him," Chadwick ordered, turning to Terra Knight. The robot complied by raising its hands, and turning several chunks of the concrete beneath its feet into giant arrowheads. The attacks fired at Swampfire who threw his own fireballs at the stone constructs. Terra Knight then used its powers to conjure more boulders to throw at Ben. Swampfire retaliated with a vine, shattering the attacks.

"I still can't get you to manipulate plant life, why?" Chadwick groaned annoyed.

"Maybe because you're walking weed killer!" Batgirl quipped, tossing an assortment of batarangs at Chadwick. Chadwick caught them, only to be electrocuted.

"I love doing that," Barbara smirked, seeing Rook and Max arrive. Rook fired a barrage of energy blast from his Proto-Tool, aiming at Chadwick. Max went to check on the mystery girl. In the confusion, Adam ran off to get the fire totem.

"She'll be fine," Max confirmed, as she began to stir.

"Move, they're mine," The girl ordered annoyed. She tapped the spirit totem, summoning the spirit of a rhino. She charged and slammed her shoulder into Chadwick.

"Hey, I'm kind of fighting that guy." Batgirl shot.

"I got here first," The girl said, equally annoyed. She tapped the totem, summoning the aura of a king cobra.

"You we're knocked out before I got here," Batgirl countered. The girl just glared at Batgirl, then spun kick into Chadwick.

"Incoming!" Swampfire pointed behind the two. The joy and sorrow knights quickly ran up, intent on protecting their master.

"We got these guys," Max said, implying himself and Rook. Rook quickly switched the Proto-tool to a blade, parrying with Comedy, while Tragedy tried to attack Max.

Terra-Knight fired an assortment of rock spikes at Swampfire, piercing the plant alien's body. "OW!" Swampfire bellowed pained. As his body reformed, Ben realized a different alien would be needed.

"Time for Jury Rigg." Ben said, slapping the Omnitrix disk. However much to Batgirl's and his own surprise, Ben was now the crystalline alien, Diamondhead.

"Well, this is in the top five worst choices to fight a robot that control earth." He groaned annoyed. Terra Knight attempted to control Ben's body, however it didn't move. "Comforting to know,"

"Wait a minute," Batgirl began, knowing a few things about Magic from working along Dr. Fate, Constantine, and Etrigan the Demon. "The tin man mustn't be able to control living aspects of earth, so as long as your shards are on you,"

"I'll be fine!" Diamondhead said, converting his left arm into a shield, and right into a sword.

Terra-knight summoned an assortment of spiral drill bit shards and sent them towards Diamondhead. The attack shattered against Diamondhead's skin as the petrosapien charged. Diamondhead's attack pierced the robot and shot out the Earth Totem.

"Anti-climactic, but I'll take it and run." Diamondhead shrugged, taking the amulet.

The mystery girl summoned the aura of a gorilla and tried to punch Chadwick, who blocked with his own strength. "You're not strong enough to stop me by yourself girl,"

"The name's Vixen!" The girl snarled, summoning the powers of a rhino.

"And she's not alone!" Batgirl pointed out, slammer her gauntlet's electrical charge into the gorilla man's face. The electrical current disoriented Chadwick long enough for Vixen's attack to connect.

Just then, a fireball connected to Chadwick's back, courtesy of the Fire Totem and Macalester. "Didn't expect that to work so well," He admitted nervously.

"Cool." Diamondhead smirked, raising his hands. He then created some diamond infused prisons for the Forever Knights.

"Well, this went well," Batgirl shrugged, walking over to Vixen.

"I had this under control," Vixen said rudely, then shrugged reluctantly. "But thanks for the backup,"

"Mari, thank goodness," Adam began, only for Vixen, apparently her real name was Mari, to punch the man in the face, causing the geologist to stumble back.

"You lied to me, you said you only knew of my totem." Mari spat venomously.

"And out of curiosity," Ben said, turning back to human. "You wouldn't happen to know the location of the other two, would you?" He playfully tossed the Earth Totem in his hand.

"Um, I have a few theories," Dr. Macalester offered nervously.

 **-Metropolis Earth 39: 0914-**

Kara was a deal nervous, as she and Kal flew over the city. Needless to say, she wasn't happy. With use of her super hearing, she could hear all the frightened whispers and hatred towards the Justice Lords. Kal was evidently ignoring them, having heard the same thing most of the time.

"Go ahead," Superman said, putting his finger to his comm piece in his ear. "What, a break-in at Le Mu?"

"Oh Rao," Supergirl gasped horrified. Le Mu was possibly the best thing to come out of the Lord's rule, an incredibly high tech and well-fortified prison for the absolute worst criminals of all time. At the time however, it only held 3 prisoners: Damien Dahrk, Lady Shiva, and Black Canary. From what Supergirl knew from her lessons, there were plans to add both Ra's Al Ghul and Vandal Savage to this prison. "Should I go to the fortress?"

"No, for this, we'll need all the help we can get to stop this attack." Superman said firmly. "You ready for this?"

"As I'll ever be," Kara admitted, albeit reluctantly.

From a hidden spot underground, Snart scoffed, seeing the footage from the Ace O' Club's security camera. "Shame, the kid's got what her cousin used too," Ace O's Clubs was a speak easy formed by an assortment of people called the Newsboy Legion, and kept right under Superman's nose, and named after the preexisting bar created by one of the casualties of the Metropolis bombing Bibbo Bibbowski. The bar was an homage to happier times when people could trust the super powers as a safe haven of sorts. The bar was outfitted with various tech the Legion salvaged from an old Project Cadmus lab hidden in Metropolis, making it kryptonian proof. Many of the tech was used in conjunction with the Resistance, giving the people a bit of relief during these dark times.

"Another beer?" The blonde girl offered from her spot behind the counter. The bartender was Courtney Whitmore, formerly the super heroine Star-Girl. Courtney was among those who stood against the Justice Lords initially, however during a raid protecting civilians, Batman shot her with a nanobot infusion, severing her connection to her cosmic staff. Now she helps out behind the scenes.

"Hold off a bit, we got a welcome party coming soon," Leonard stated, holding up his hand.

Just then, a breach opened up behind the pool table, and out came a man with somewhat greasy black hair and strange sunglasses and a black and red armored uniform. This person was Cisco Ramon, occasionally known as Vibe. Alongside him were Arsenal and a woman with dirty blond hair in a prison uniform. The lady was Dinah Lance, better known as Black Canary. "Look who we found in a lost continent." Vibe smirked victoriously.

"DINAH!" Every patron cheered happily.

"Yeah, I'm back from the dead, and in desperate need of a beer," She said exhausted.

"On the house," Courtney said, happily pouring the glass. Dinah gratefully downed most the glass as the alcohol rushed down her throat.

"I have never been happier to taste beer," Dinah said with a smile.

"It always tastes better after a prison break, don't it?" Snart said, taking a sip from his own glass.

"I'd never thought I'd agree with you on something Cold." Dinah said with a small laugh.

"Well, all hell broke loose after Luthor's fireworks display," Snart shrugged. "Best just to go along with it."

"Oh hey, where's Barbara?" Dinah asked confused. "I'd thought for sure she'd be with the rescue attempt."

"Right, you've been a neighbor to Dahrk so you wouldn't know," Arsenal admitted, adjusting his weapons pack onto the floor. "She tried to grab a mother box from the bat cave, then went to an alternate reality."

"And no, I haven't been, able," Cisco began, only to zone out. Among Cisco's powers were visions, he could see brief glimpses into the future, or where other people were. And for the first time in nearly a year, Vibe had a vision, and he didn't like it.

"You see somethin' Shades?" Snart's partner Mick Rory asked, coming up. Rory loved to create fires, thus earning the nickname Heatwave.

"An army of cultist, that can hop dimensions, and they were leading a massive invasion force," Cisco said nervously.

"Lovely, anything else we should worry about?" Snart asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, it looked like they were taking orders from a big purple crystal, and it scares me for some reason." Vibe admitted.

It was here, Dinah got a worried look on her face, "You don't think this has to do with Barbara do you?"

"Best lead we've got," Cisco said, not liking what he saw.

 **-Dr. Macalester's office-**

Macalester spilled the beans about everything, about Mari's grandmother being Amaya, how he knew where the fire totem was, everything. Apparently someone anonymously agreed to fund one of Adam's upcoming expeditions in exchange for the fire totem.

"So, you were willing to give up such literal firepower, without proper knowledge of who?" Rook asked confused and angered.

"I knew the damages, yes, that's why I was so reluctant to give up the fire totem, and why I didn't tell Mari." Adam admitted nervously.

"I'm tempted to use a lion on you," Mari spat angered. "You said you'd tell me everything."

"I know, but I was afraid of what might happen if your totems intertwined, the damage could be irreversible," Macalester insisted.

"So?" Ben asked confused. "They're all part of a set right, shouldn't they be able to work together?"

"My initial theory too, but something happened when the village was attacked, something weird happened and the totems became unstable." Macalester explained. "I'm not sure if it was attacks, or the separation from Zambezi, but the Totems shouldn't be within a certain proximity of each other."

"Great, first Lord, now this," Ben groaned, massaging his temples.

"Don't remind me, but the transport's coming for the Forever Knights, can you and Barbara oversee transport?" Max offered, evidently wanting to talk to Mari.

"Sure, I need some air," Batgirl said, shooting a quick glance at Vixen, who evidently didn't return the gaze. It was something about Mari that, unsettled Barbara a bit, she couldn't explain it, call it old habits.

"I know you knew my grandmother," Mari finally said after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm, I'm sorry I wasn't there," Max began.

"Don't, just don't," Mari began, "My foster family are good people, I have no regrets there, I just want to know, why you never looked me up?"

"Mari I'll be completely honest, I didn't know you existed, much less survived the attack," Max insisted.

"Did you know I have a twin sister?" Mari spat. Max's crestfallen face was answer enough.

The Plumbers were loading the Forever Knights into the transit ship to be sent to Incarcecon. "Well, the mighty have finally fallen, now if only getting rid of Lord was this easy," Ben smirked victoriously.

"Don't I know that feeling," Chadwick said dryly.

"What's that mean?" Batgirl asked confused.

"Maxwell Lord was a financial backer to the Forever Knights, multiple factions too," Morton added, clearly hatting Lord. "He was using us to reverse engineer alien technology to give himself an edge,"

"Yeah, that sounds like him," Batgirl pointed out.

"So, why use Harrangue instead of Lord for the whole DNA pulse generator thing?" Ben asked confused.

"Found out he was also paying the Flame Keeper's Circle too," Morton explained disturbed, "We weren't thrilled about working alongside a double agent."

"Uh, you sure it would be double, not like six," Ben suggested confused. "I mean there were how many factions,"

"I see your point," Morton agreed. Just then, the whole building shook violently.

"That quake wasn't natural," Patelliday commented horrified.

"I think I see where it's coming from," Batgirl pointed out horrified.

The remains of Terra Knight began to reform with black aura outlined with a deep green color. Just then, both the Earth and Fire Totems shot out of Adam's office and onto the robot. Moten magma surrounded the machine, and began to take form.

"OMNITRIX DON'T FAIL ME NOW!" Ben bellowed, praying the Omnitrix would give him and his friends some protection.

Terra Knight had become a massive molten behemoth, the two Totems showed brightly on its chest. As the beast stepped through the streets, it left behind small lakes of lava behind. In one such puddle, a massive stone sphere slowly surfaced from it. One spot was busted through by a red and grey fist.

"Water Hazzard for the save!" Ben cheered happily. He had used the humanoid mollusk alien to create a bubble around them. The results created a protective layer around the plumbers and prisoners.

"No kidding," Pattelliday said relieved from the flood Ben provided him.

"How the hell did this happen?" Barbara asked horrified.

"Tis the demon Mallus, his influence infected some of the totems," Strangely this came from Comedy.

"Didn't know he could talk," Ben admitted surprised.

"Neither did I," Chadwick admitted, just as confused.

"Who or what is a Mallus?" Batgirl asked confused.

"Mallus is a demon, whispered in every tongue and feared in just as many, in ancient times he faced the totem bearers, never to be seen again," Comedy explained.

"Physically no, but some of his magic must be powering the totems." Barbara summarized.

"Barbara, you and Ben had better find Macalester, chances are he'll know what to do," Pattelliday ordered. "I'll stick here and keep an eye on the prisoners."

"Good idea, but I'm going to need some wings," Water Hazzard said slapping the Omnitrix disk switching aliens. However:

"And now you're the same species as Despero." Batgirl said, surprised.

"Cool," Ben admitted in his new form in a deep and menacing voice. The alien, Despero, was a bulky, dark purple alien about eight feet tall, with black goatee and a third eye on the center of his forehead. Instead of normal hair, this alien had a webbed fin positioned like a Mohawk. He was clad in a basic green mixed martial arts uniform with black outline. He had black boots and fingerless gloves. He wore a black cape with a gold chain clasped around his neck. On the center of this chain, like a medallion, was the Omnitrix disk.

"So, what can this guy do?" Ben asked loving the new form, flexing the muscles on par with Fourarms.

"Flight, super strength, and he can do mental powers too," Batgirl listed off. "Despero was a real big on fighting opponents."

"Alright then, then let's see what Gladiator can do!" The newly named alien hoisted Batgirl onto his shoulders and flew off, using what he knew from other aliens.

"Don't worry about us, we're fine!" Chadwick shouted annoyed.

"Who asked you?" Pattelliday scoffed.

"Grandpa," Gladiator said, seeing the old man, Rook, Vixen, and Adam going to the roof.

"Nice alien," Max said amused. "But can it stop that thing?"

"Only the Spirit Totem can break the others," Adam explained.

"And that thing's putting out too much power for me to get close," Mari pointed out.

"I got an idea," Gladiator said, walking up to Mari, putting his hand on her shoulder as his third eye began to glow, "Maybe, just maybe, the spirit totem can summon the power of animals that don't just live on Earth," Through his telepathy, Gladiator showed Vixen a previous fight he had with Khyber.

"That might work," Vixen said with a victorious grin." She tapped the totem, and summoned a new form.

The magma monster walked through the streets, melting everything in its path. Just then, Gladiator swooped in, Mari in arms. "You ready for this?"

"No, but what choice do I have!" Vixen commented. Using his enhanced strength, Gladiator tossed Vixen at the fire totem. While in the air, she tapped the spirit totem, summoning the aura of a massive crab like creature with a stone body and a rhino horn. This was the spirit of a Crabdozer, one of the aliens used on the Nemetrix, and the natural predator of Heatblast. A creature fire resistant straight down to the saliva.

"Here goes everything!" Mari raised her fist, and slammed it into the Fire Totem, shattering it. The molten lava began to collapse onto the streets.

"Now for phase two!" Batgirl said, turning the valves.

"This is well thought out," Rook commented. The duo flooded the streets with water, stopping the lava, but not fast enough. Meanwhile Gladiator swooped around and grabbed Vixen as she descended.

"Fire resistant alien was a great idea Tennyson," Vixen said, "But we can't stop the lava in time,"

"Won't have to," Ben said landing on the roof, he slapped the disk on his chest, becoming Artiguana. "This worked well before." He fired a concentrated ice blast, freezing the lava solid.

"You could do that?" Vixen asked amused.

"Yup," He smirked.

A new fleet of plumber ships had arrived and helped with the relief efforts and to haul the Forever Knights away. However before they did, Ben stopped to ask Chadwick something.

"Have you ever come across some weird energy source that can power things long distance?" Ben asked honestly. "We think Lord has it,"

"Oh good god, tell me he doesn't have the Heart of Darkness?" Chadwick begged, actually afraid for once. "I don't know too much about it, but Sir George went to great length to hide it."

"We tried to salvage some old castles to restock, but it had looked as if someone beat us too it," Morton explained. "It must have been Lord's men,"

"If George hid it, then it's a good chance we're going to be in for one hell of a fight." Ben summarized, getting afraid. Now he knew one thing was for certain, it was time to go to Frederick University.

 **And here's the seventh chapter and a new alien. Be honest how do you like the name Gladiator for it? Now before I go, I have some things to run past you all first. Now to those of you unaware, reboot Ben is getting a new alien, Slapback. To anyone who wants this alien on Ben's playlist I say firm maybe. For all we know, this is just Bullfrag given the Stinkfly and Water Hazzard Routine.**

 **Now for the second thing, I am aware of Young Justice Outsiders and their decision to add Ambush Bug to the lineup. However instead of being a cricket in a suit, he's an insectoid fusion of Fourarms and Cannonbolt. Another maybe, but I want to wait for the series first.**

 **Also, this might be the last time you hear about Mallus. I just don't want to overlord this with villains is all. I might add him full time, might not we'll see.**

 **So, I'm going out on vacation soon and I wanted to give you all at least one update before Thanksgiving.**

 **See you next time, when Ben and Barbara visit Gwen and Kevin to learn more about the Heart of Darkness. In doing so, they discover Charmcaster's been dethroned by the mysterious Felix Faust. In doing so, they meet a classmate of Gwen's who can help.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Justice League: Dimensional Warefare**

 **Chapter 8: Ouy no Lleps a Tup Ev'I**

 **-Legerdomain Time Unknown-**

The tyrannical sorceress Charmcaster, sat on her throne bored out of her mind. No resistance to over throw her, no chance of Gwen and her annoying cousin to show up, nothing.

"Maybe I should let Michael out, and torture him a bit just for fun." She thought, staring at her handbag. At this moment, she felt something odd in the air, an ancient magic. Just then, her palace shook violently.

"Finally, some action," She smiled, grabbing her staff. Just then the doors to her throne room burst open.

"Ah, my new throne," An old man said, strolling through the debris. He was clad in a traditional blue sorcerer's gown with a gold trim that had a multitude of arcane symbols complete with matching headdress. The most out of place thing was a stone amulet around his neck with the Omega symbol on it. "It will be glorious under my rule,"

Seeing the new threat to her tyranny, Charmcaster did the only thing to do at a time like this, laugh. "I'm sorry, who the hell are you old timer?"

"Felix Faust, master of the Omega Rune, and your lord and master." The elderly man said, firing a power energy blast at Charmcaster. Barely dodging it, Charmcaster couldn't help but admit the attack was powerful.

"Alright, so you're not just liver spots and wrinkles, let's see you keep up with this old man." She fired a concentrated magic blast at Felix Faust. The antique made no attempt at dodging, rather he stood still and took the attack head on. Rather than damage Faust, Charmcaster's attack seemed to revitalize the invader.

"What, but how?" Charmcaster demanded horrified.

"Years of practice, and your end is near." Faust raised his hands and shot a cobalt colored energy blast at Charmcaster. The beam connected and started to absorb the magic out of the woman. As Charmcaster was drained, Felix Faust became younger.

 **-November 24 1103-**

"So you have an honorary degree from this place?" Barbara asked confused as the Proto-Truk rolled up near Friedkin University. Max had stayed behind in Detroit to oversee transfer of the Fire Totem off world. Barbara had heard from Rook about Gwen and Kevin from Rook and the other Plumbers, but this was something. Gwen was Ben's cousin, who had been helping him since his first summer having the Omnitrix. She had actually done so well in school, she was offered the chance to go to college several years early.

Kevin, meanwhile, was another story, and from what Barbara was told, would work well with Leonard Snart. He was a juvenile delinquent who had the ability to absorb anything he touched, including the DNA off the Omnitrix, fusing them into a mutated amalgamation of aliens. After spending five years in the Null Void, he escaped and became a deal broker for criminals, only to join Ben after he put the Omnitrix back on. Apparently it was an overly complicated conspiracy set forth by Servantis believing Ben to be a bigger threat than hero.

"Yeah, jealous?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"Of the fact they probably gave it to you so they would avoid your excessive property damage?" Barbara asked sarcastically. "No." Her smile over ranked his frown.

"Ok, that is good," Rook commented with a victorious smile.

Just then a familiar assortment of stone creatures began pulling cars over their heads and tossed them around. Ben instantly recognized them as the stone creatures used by Charmcaster, however something was off about these ones. They were the usual grey abominations standing seven feet tall, however the runes covering them were dark blue instead of pink. One, the tallest of all, seemed to be the leader. It was more jagged and had a more of a chiseled look to it. On this one's back was an assortment of herbs and other things. Given Ben and Barbara's experiences in magic, it was ingredients for some kind of potion.

"Lovely, shall we?" Ben asked Barbara rhetorically.

"I'd like to enjoy leaving my civilian outfit on for more than five minutes into a trip," Barbara pointed out, going into the back.

Just as she was about too, a familiar pink energy blast shattered one of the golems. It was Gwen, in her Lucky Girl persona, firing a barrage of mana blasts.

"Let's back her up," Ben said, running back into the Proto-Truk.

"About to change!" Barbara shot back quickly.

"Sorry, force of habit." Ben said sheepishly. He quickly exited the Truk through the passenger door, activating the Omnitrix. In a flash of emerald light, Ben had turned into a giant yellow mechanical armored being with a yellow gladiator helmet like head, with black highlights and grey tail and ears. It had a pile driver on the back of each elbow and the Omnitrix disk on his chest.

"ARMODRILLO!" Converting his hands into drills, the bulky alien pierced the nearest golem in the chest. The pile driver ran at full speed, shattering the stone creature.

"Thanks for your help Ben, but I've got this," Lucky Girl insisted.

"Sure you do pinky!" Batgirl said, coming up on her hover board, a grapnel gun in her hand. She fired it at one golem and pulled as it connected, causing both it and one other golem who got too close to the wire, to fall and shatter.

"I heard about your new partner Ben, she's ok." Lucky Girl admitted tauntingly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet princess," Batgirl said with an equal tone. It was evident the two had quickly developed a friendly rivalry. She tossed out a newly designed blue tipped batarang, it was embedded into one such golem, it expanded, then released a powerful sonic blast, shattering the golem.

"Ben," Rook said firing several rounds from his proto-tool. "Perhaps we could clear this up more quickly with some additional loud noises?"

"You got it partner," Ben agreed, slapping the omnitrix disk. While they were fighting, none of them noticed a girl with long black hair hiding behind a pillar.

In a flash of emerald light, Ben's hulking alien was replaced by a much smaller form. It was humanoid, and would reach Ben's knees at his normal height. It was a white silicon based alien with green eyes and innards. Several cables and a pair of headphones were connected to an MP3 like device on his back. The Omnitrix disk was on his forehead. "Echo Echo," Ben said in a digitized voice.

"Heads up buddy," Batgirl tossed her partner another sonic batarang. As it opened and Echo Echo absorbed the sonic power, the hiding girl pulled out a magician's wand.

"Emulov eht pu pmup," The girl said waving her wand. The sonic blast Echo Echo boosted out of him was so much more powerful, it shattered the golems and every glass in a two block radius. Not only that, but it shot Echo Echo back about twenty feet and forced him to duplicate into thirty copies.

"Not cool Ben," Lucky Girl groaned annoyed, shaking off her pain.

"That seemed a lot more powerful than it should have," Batgirl pointed out.

"WHAT?" Rook shouted, his hearing damaged.

"It felt Like I had been given aN eVen greater boost," Echo Echo admitted confused.

"WHAT?" Rook demanded again.

"Sorry, got to go, we'll meet up soon," Lucky Girl said, quickly vanishing seeing Professor Xagliv coming up. Needless to say, she was the ugliest woman Batgirl had ever seen.

"Ben Tennyson, what a marvelous surprise," Xagliv said worried. "I'm so sorry you've had to deal with that horrid Lucky Girl,"

"Horrid, I thought she was a local celebrity?" Ben asked confused. As this conversation was going on, nobody noticed the ingredients vanish.

"She's become too powerful, practically leveled our Athletic Department building," Xagliv admitted worried. This caused both Batgirl and Rook, who's hearing quickly recovered, to look at each other confused. Gwen wasn't irresponsible with her magic, and this wasn't normal level destruction.

"Gee, however could that have happened?" The mystery girl said sorrowfully. She then noticed a notification on her smart watch. "Damn it, I'm going to be late for work, renid eth ot em tropelet." She then vanished in a way of violet light.

Ben, Rook, and Barbara, who changed back into civvies, rolled over to the local Diner, where Ben had been texted to meet Gwen, Kevin, and Zed. The trio rolled up, seeing Gwen and Kevin, with the alien dog sitting in the back of Kevin's new car.

"Hey guys," Ben said, as his cousin happily walked over for a hug, then gave Kevin a quick fist bump.

"Rook, great to see ya buddy," Kevin said happily. While their tactics were on opposite sides of right and wrong, Kevin and Rook did have a mutual love of all things cars.

"And you must be Barbara, you know, when you're not dressed up for Transylvania," Gwen said with a small laugh.

"Like I haven't heard that joke before," Barbara said, shaking her head with a smile. She then felt Zed nuzzle up against her leg. "Yes, I know who you are," The interdimensional heroine happily pat the dog alien on the head.

"So, main reason why you're here is?" Gwen asked confused.

"The Heart of Darkness, ever hear the name?" Ben asked concerned. "We think Lord has it, and he was both an ex-forever knight, and Flame Keeper's circle member."

"That man will take any business opportunity, won't he?" Kevin asked after a moment of silence. The team of six sat at one of the outdoor tables, and began to compare notes.

"So, losing control of your powers?" Ben asked confused.

"Yeah, it's been happening a lot lately, ever since Charmcaster's monsters have been showing up again," Gwen admitted, shaking her head. "It's almost as if magic's going insane around here,"

"Hey Gwen, what'll it be?" The waitress said, getting everyone's attention. She was in Ben and Gwen's age group with silky black hair going towards her mid back. She was presently clad in the diner's uniform.

"Oh hey, Zee Burgers all around," Gwen said, not really paying attention. The waitress nodded silently, then walked off.

"Damn girl, can't even," Zee said annoyed.

"That was kind of harsh Gwen," Ben pointed out.

"I'm sorry Ben, it's just with the magic in the air, a new and really arrogant new President, and exams coming up, I've been stressed beyond believe, right Kevin?" Gwen said apologetically, evidently stressed. However she didn't hear a response from her boyfriend. "Kevin?"

"It's beautiful," Kevin said, practically drooling over Barbara's tablet. "The circuitry, the tech, and all the right curves,"

"What?" Gwen demanded annoyed.

"Alpha Batsuit and prototype shuttle I developed with Plumber Tech I call the Javelin," Barbara answered honestly. "Since he's "Mr. Ex con with mass knowledge of alien tech" I'd needed a second opinion."

"It's beautiful," Kevin repeated dazed. "Built in hazmat suit, Nanotech strength boosters of all kinds, the list goes on." He then switched over to the Javelin schematics. "And this, wow, I think you've taught me a few things,"

"Should I be worried?" Gwen asked with a lighthearted chuckle.

"Just a little," Kevin said with the same tone. Then he turned serious, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about teleporters would you?" The two Tennysons groaned annoyed, instantly knowing what this was about.

"Yeah, they're basic tech on the Watchtower, and like three variations of it," Barbara admitted confused.

"You see, the Justice Lords have a teleporter," Kevin explained in a haughty tone.

"You are never going to let that go, are you?" Gwen asked rhetorically.

"No, not even a little," Kevin answered in the same tone.

"So, Charmcaster, what's her deal?" Ben asked confused.

"You've got me," Gwen admitted, "This isn't her normal work,"

"First your magic, now this, I don't believe in coincidences, and this proves it," Barbara pointed out concerned.

BOOM!

The whole town shook as a massive bolt of dark blue lightning shot down on the university. The doors to Legerdomain quickly appeared in the middle of the court.

"Let's roll," Ben said, tossing down some money for the food they missed out on. The five dimensional natives rushed towards the chaos, while Barbara ran to change again. Zee however, knew she had to change too.

As our heroes got closer, the clouds got darker, as runes of all kinds covered the sky. Pillars and spikes shot out of the ground, almost like they were arranged like a ceremony. While civilians of all kinds were gathering to watch in awe, phones out obviously.

"I'm seriously liking this less and less," Batgirl said, running up not too far behind.

"Join the club, we've got jackets," Kevin said dryly.

Just then, the doors opened up, revealing a tall man, roughly in his mid-thirties, clad in a dark blue sorcerer's gown with gold trim and runes. Displayed prominently on his neck was the Omega Rune. Following him was a massive army of stone golems, each the same color as his energy.

"No way in hell, is that Felix Faust?" Gwen asked confused.

"You know this guy?" Ben asked confused.

"Yeah, I saw him in the school listings of former professors here, apparently he was at one point the Archeology professor, but fired a few months ago, never got a chance to know him," Gwen pointed out. "But he wasn't anywhere near this young looking, I think he was in his late 70's."

"He looks good for a man his age," Kevin admitted.

"Peon's here me well," Faust said in a demanding tone. "I am Felix Faust, new ruler of this realm,"

"Faust, what nonsense is this?" Everyone turned to see the President, Mr. Smith walk up, angered beyond belief. He was a taller man with balding black hair, clad in a tan business suit. "I fired you for your crack pot theories in magic,"

"Does anything you do here even register as magic to him?" Ben asked Gwen, who shrugged.

"I figured with this Earth being so familiar with aliens, magic would just seem natural," Barbara admitted.

"I cannot help but agree with that statement," Rook admitted.

"The dude got the best ever facelift of all time, and Smith's first thought is why you back?" Kevin asked amazed at Smith's stupidity. "Faust could make a fortune of skin care alone,"

Faust then snapped his fingers, summoning several cobalt rune covered golems, each ready to kill. "You die first, as a demonstration to those who oppose me," The stone beasts reached out and grabbed Smith.

"Ben, I think it's time for a new play," Barbara pointed out, as she dashed away to change again.

"Can't help but agree with you Batgirl," Ben said, activating the Omnitrix, and quickly turned into Gladiator. "And by new play I of course mean Gladiator!" Gladiator flew over and slammed his fist into the one closest to Smith, shattering the monster. The crowd cheered as Ben 10 had arrived to save the day.

"Cool new alien," Kevin couldn't help but admit.

"Monstrous freaks," Smith bellowed, running away.

"Ingrate," Gladiator spat angered, he then raised his fist into the golem who tried to sneak up behind him.

"Ah, the infamous Ben 10, how marvelous of you to grovel before me," Faust said gleefully, raising his hands and fired his magic energy blasts at the hero. Gladiator grabbed a rock monster's remains and chucked it into the way. The crowd cheered as Ben 10 was fighting, with Batgirl, Lucky Girl, and Rook not too far behind. Lucky Girl shot a few rounds of mana blasts, several of which spiraled out of control a bit, but did manage to shatter several golems. Kevin meanwhile, absorbed the ground, covering his body in a durable stone skin.

"Feeling a little under the weather child?" Faust asked rhetorically. "I guess your luck as run out,"

"What do you know?" Lucky Girl demanded as she felt incredibly winded.

"My Omega Rune lets me absorb mana at long distance, even that fool Charmcaster couldn't beat me," Faust sneered victoriously.

"Cigam gnibrosba pots," A familiar voice said getting everyone's attention. It was Zee, dressed in a stage magician's outfit with red heels, a black top hat, with a wand in her hand.

"Zee?" Lucky girl asked confused.

"You didn't think you were the only one on campus who could do magic, did you?" Zee asked rhetorically. "And for the record, I prefer my stage name, Zatanna!" As she said that, Zatanna thrusted her open palms out, as several gold rings shot out of her sleeves. They expanded over the golems, then crushed them.

"She stays," Batgirl said with a shocked look on her face.

"Agreed," Rook said with an equal tone.

Faust summoned several more golems to fight the others, while Gladiator ran up and tried to deliver a powerful punch to the magician. The attack was blocked by an energy shield quickly conjured by Faust.

"Not today!" Faust spat, firing a powerful energy blast from his hand. Gladiator recoiled and was pushed back several feet.

"Gladiator might not be able to change your mind, but Synapse could," Gladiator said, slapping the Omnitrix disk. However instead of the Dominator, Ben had instead become an old favorite, Feedback.

"Not my choice, but I might be able to work with this," Feedback raised his hands began to absorb the energy out of the Omega Rune.

"No, no!" Faust begged horrified. As Ben was absorbing the attack, Faust was starting to age forward, closer to his actual age.

"Damn, his wrinkle cream must be wearing off," Kevin pointed out, slugging a Golem.

"You should never trust those miracle cures off TV," Zatanna pointed out, summoning a chain of scarves to wrap around the rock monsters.

Summoning another wave of golems, Faust quickly dashed back into the gates. Evidently, Feedback's attack had done more damage to him than realized.

"Wuss," Feedback spat at the coward.

"Time to get rid of this rubble rubbish," Zatanna said with a smile. "Elbbur ot ecuder!" The stone creatures shook violently, and broke apart into gravel. Despite Faust's retreat, the runes and rock formations didn't disappear.

"Wait a second, are you saying what you want to happen backwards?" Gwen asked confused.

"Wow, you're the first person to notice that," Zee admitted impressed.

"Thank you," Gwen admitted, taking a bow.

"You, you freaks," Smith said enraged. Ben stepped down from the platform, then switched back to human. "You two are expelled," He pointed to Gwen and Zee, then turned to Ben. "And you Tennyson, you're doctorate is revoked effective immediately for these damages," Ben noticed something off with his tone. He nodded to Zatanna, who noticed the same thing.

"Hturt eht llet," Zatanna said quickly.

"I was hired by Maxwell Lord to ruin Gwen's college life, and I was a benefactor to Will Harangue," Smith said in a trance, a wave of golden energy covered him. "After his Stalker robot was wrecked, Harangue's popularity was starting to decrease as did the money flow, so I've been looking for a way to get back at Tennyson."

Angered, Batgirl handed a batarang to Kevin, who absorbed the durable metal alloy it was made of. "Metal hurts worse than stone," He shifted his fist into a mace. Grabbing Smith by the back of his collar, Kevin pulled him away towards an alley with Zed right behind him.

"Smack him hard just for me Kevin." Ben called out.

"No problem!" Kevin called out. The sounds of cheering students almost eclipsed the sounds of Kevin beating up the most hated staff member on campus.

"So, you know stuff on magic right?" Ben asked sort of awkwardly to Zatanna.

"That, I actually do," Zee admitted.

After about two hours of watch Kevin beating up Smith, Zee lead them to her flat on the outskirts of town. "I'm sorry about earlier, I'm not the best with magic, but I was trying to help you out earlier."

"So, you we're the reason I've lost control?" Gwen asked confused.

"No, I had nothing to do with that, I meant with Ben's power boost earlier," Zee admitted. She lead them around back and into the cellars, revealing John Zatara's collection of magic books.

"Dad knew a ton of stuff about magic, and kept all his books, here?" Zee began to explain taking the team to the lower room, however noticed one book was already opened. It was positioned on a stack of books, revealing information on a dark purple gem. Its title caught them off guard: The Heart of Darkness.

"I know I didn't have this like that," Zatanna admitted confused.

"You do not suspect Professor Paradox to be at fault, do you?" Rook asked, noticing Ben's look.

"It fits, Paradox saves Barbara, then this," Ben pointed out confused.

"I got it, The Heart of Darkness was the main relic that held power to Eclipso," Zatana began then became shock. "Herald of the Dagon," Zee continued and was horrified. "Eclipso was a deity that could control masses in the hundreds, all with the intent of resurrected his master, should he fall in anyway, at the cost of 1,000,000 lives."

"Didn't say willing did it?" Ben asked horrified.

"No," Zee admitted horrified.

"Of all the damned," Ben said enraged. He stepped outside, intent on blowing off some steam. The others could see a massive flash of light, indicating Ben had transformed, followed by a titanic boom.

"So, should somebody go off and make sure he hasn't wrecked my garden?" Zatanna asked worried.

"I'll talk to him," Barbara offered. "You guys see if you can find what Faust is up too,"

"We're on it Barbara," Gwen agreed. "I've seen something like it in my spell book,"

Barbara was surprised that Ben had actually gone to the adjacent emptied field as Humongousaur and thrashing his fists around.

"Ben, Ben talk to me!" Barbara shouted enraged.

"Just leave me alone!" Humongousaur roared, slamming his fist into the ground.

"Oh hell no," Barbara said firmly. She tossed a capsule at the Vaxsaurian, engulfing him in a durable and dense foam solution. "You are calming down,"

"Damn it Barb, I just need some time to myself," Humongousaur gripped, struggling against the foam as it dispersed. As he struggled, the Omnitrix timed out in a mysterious blue light instead of green.

"That was weird," Ben admitted confused, but still angered.

"Really need your head on Tennyson," Barbara said angered. "I get it, more than anyone else, I know better how badly you want someone gone, believe me!" Batgirl stepped forward, "I've wanted, hell prayed even, that I'd be the one to put a damned kryptonite shard through Kent's eye, there are days I dream about it!" As she continued to approach Ben, the boy wanted to activate the Omnitrix to blow off some more steam. Barbara grabbed his wrist before the boy could activate it. "Oh no, you listen to me,"

"You weren't there, you didn't see what Dagon could do to the world, hell even Azmuth knew what kind of threat we were dealing with!" Ben shouted infuriatingly as he struggled against his partner's grip.

"I've seen Darkseid and Starro up close, this isn't," That was as far as Batgirl got when something beaned her in her leg, causing Barbara to fall on top of Ben, and then onto the ground.

"Will you two just shut up and kiss already?" Kevin asked sarcastically, playfully juggling another small rock in his hand.

"Not cool Kevin," Ben said embarrassed as the two quickly scrambled to get up.

"Yeah, it kinda was Tennyson," Kevin said with rising smugness. "But the girls found something, you ain't gonna like it,"

Zatanna and Gwen showed the two what they found. "We found all the ingredients Faust has been taking is to create a potion to boost the strength of an absorption spell." Gwen said frightened. "Seeing what he's done with that Omega Rune, we've got to stop him,"

"Anything in your dad's collection of books to help us get to Leggerdomain? Kevin asked concerned.

"No, but he does in his collection of artifacts," Zee admitted, running upstairs. She returned to the team, now holding a key with runes on it. "Only good twice,"

"Then it's a return trip," Ben pointed out.

"And then you two can make out," Kevin smirked at Ben and Batgirl.

"Aw, you two do make a cute couple," Zee smirked.

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT," The two shouted embarrassed.

"Can we just go already," Rook offered, "We do have the world to save,"

"Yes, thank you Rook," Ben said relieved, only to turn angered at his partner's next comment.

"Then we will freely post these two on the internet and ask Ben's fans if they are a good couple,"

"And just like that, I don't like you that much," Batgirl said dryly.

Zatanna held the key forward as a gate opened up in front of them. The team of eight ran through, and discovered themselves on a floating platform not too far from Charmcaster's castle. Which presently, they wish they weren't. The castle had several gaudy and egotistical statues of Faust placed all over the place, with blue tapestrys with gold omega symbols placed throughout the walls. And in the center of the courtyard were Faust and the elder remains of Charmcaster. Charmcaster was presently hoisted up and held in place in front of a black cauldron where Faust was mixing his potion, evidently revived from Feedback's earlier attack.

"Interlopers, you arrived earlier than expected." Felix scoffed, turning nonchalantly towards the heroes. "And to think I was going to go looking for you,"

"Love what you've done with the place," Ben said sarcastically.

"Addwaitya said the same thing, now he serves me," Faust snapped his fingers. As if to signal, a series of booming footsteps shook the floating stones. Everyone turned to see the now giant sized former tyrannical turtle like creature Addwaitya, his head now a glowing blue flame instead of pink. "I think blue looks good on him,"

"Uh, Ben?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Yeah, way ahead of you," Ben said, jumping off the platform, slapping down the Omnitrix. In a gigantic flash of light, Ben had transformed into the 100 foot titan Way Big. He was primarily white with red and black armor and a large red fin. The Omnitrix situated on his chest. "Alright then turtle power, let's wrestle!"

The two titans charged at each other, then locked at the arms, neither wanting to lose to the other.

"Let's rock and roll," Kevin said, absorbing the stone beneath them, and converting his right fist into a mace.

"Zee, Gwen, if you'd please," Batgirl said with a smile.

"On it," Gwen threw down a mana wall as a slide. With Zed leading the way, the others charged at Felix, intent on stopping him.

"Kcatta sllaberif," Zee shot a barrage of flaming spheres at Faust who raised his arms, creating an energy barrier. In another wave of his hands, Faust summoned a legion of stone creatures and Pallorfangs.

Batgirl tossed another batarang, causing it to expand midflight and become multiple mini shrapnel pieces. They detonated, and caused the Pallorfangs to disperse in fear.

"And I wondered why I use the stone creatures more often," Faust said dryly. He raised his arms, summoning another general golem like he had before. Kevin, meanwhile converted his arm into a sledgehammer and began wrecking the golems, alongside Rook.

"This is fun, I'm having fun," Kevin said with a hearty laugh.

"Your ideas of fun horrify me to a certain degree," Rook admitted, slashing a golem with the Proto-Tool.

Zee, Batgirl, and Gwen ran at Faust, blasting through the rock golems.

"Take this," Gwen fired a bombardment of energy spheres at Faust. The Omega Rune lit up as he absorbed the attacks.

"Try this then," Zatanna said, taking off her hat and pulled out a trio of magician's rings from it. She tossed them at Faust. He retaliated by tossing up his hands, raising a barrier of stone, which were embedded by Zatanna's attacks.

"We need to get rid of that rune," Batgirl pointed out.

"I think I see how," Kevin pointed to Ben fighting Addwaitya, who had fired a powerful energy beam from his mouth. Way Big countered with his own energy beam.

"That'll work," The four said in unison.

"It matters not what plan you have," Faust said, generating energy in his hands. "I'm still the most, OW!" At this time, Zed had gotten tired of hearing Felix talk about himself, so she ran up and bit into Faust's arm.

"Good girl," Batgirl pulled out her grapnel gun and fired it, grabbing the Omega Rune and pulled it off Faust's neck.

"Ben, big energy blast," Batgirl returned the gun to its position then fired again, shooting it at the two titans.

"NO!" Faust declared, throwing off Zed. He raised his hands, then caused the platforms to move. Rather than landing between Way Big and Addwaitya, the rune became embedded into one random platform, another then moved and broke the line.

"Well, damn," Kevin said annoyed.

"Batgirl, we got Faust, you get the rune." Gwen ordered. Barbara nodded, then pulled out a second grapnel and shot herself a line to where the rune was located.

"Well, Faust ever play fifty-two pickup?" Zatanna produced a deck of playing cards, and then shuffled them. As she did, the cards flew out of her hands like a tornado hit them. The cards quickly multiplied into the hundreds as they covered Faust.

"No, but I do know poker and these two hands beat yours!" He raised his hands again, destroying the cards with a powerful inferno. The smoke gave Gwen the opening she needed to deliver a powerful kick to Faust's midsection.

"That felt good!" Gwen cheered happily.

"And this feels better," Kevin slammed his enlarged fist into Faust's face.

"So does this!" Faust raised his hands, firing a barrage of lightning bolts at his opponents, forcing them to their feet.

Batgirl, was presently scaling the stone platforms intent on getting the Omega Rune back. As she was scaling the rock side, it shook violently momentarily. To her surprise, a trio of golems rose up from the cliff sides, all intent on killing her.

"Oh come on," Batgirl said annoyed. Using her gauntlets in blade mode, Batgirl embedded them into the stone and vaulted herself upwards. In doing so, Barbara managed to grab hold of the Omega Rune.

"Hey Batgirl, toss it!" Barbara turned to see Way Big had Addwaitya in a powerful headlock, arms positioned to hold his jaw closed.

"Love it!" Using a little bit of baseball knowledge, Batgirl tossed it the Omega Rune like a fastball. Way Big opened the jaw of his opponent, allowing a massive energy blast . As it entered, the Omega Rune was ripped apart by Addwaitya's energy beam. As it blew, the Omega Rune discharged energy, implying it was returning the stolen magic.

"NO!" Faust bellowed enraged so much, he lost control over his energy blasts. As it did, Addwaitya returned to normal size, and passed out from exhaustion.

"Finally," Kevin declared, ready to fight again, only for Gwen to grab him by the shoulder. She pointed behind Faust. "Oh,"

Ben turned back to human after placing Batgirl on the same platform, knowing what they were talking about. "This is going to be good." He chuckled.

"You, you ruined everything!" Faust shouted enraged. "Now you must all perish,"

"Love to, can't I have to return a video before the store closes," Ben said with false worry, confusing Faust.

"I have to pick up my dry cleaning," Zatanna said, pulling out the key.

"I have to wash my hair," Gwen said.

"I need to give Zed a bath," Kevin said with a smirk.

"I need to rotate the tires on my truck, good day to you sir," Rook said as everyone left into the portal home.

"Wait, why would," Faust began confused. "Oh no," Slowly, and fearfully, Faust turned around to see a rejuvenated, and very, VERY, infuriated Charmcaster, tapping her staff into her open palm.

"I'm going to enjoy this more than I should," Charmcaster said with venom, causing Felix to turn pale white.

"Help," Felix Faust squeaked horrified.

The others landed in the courtyard, and started laughing. "I don't think we'll be worrying about Faust for a long time," Ben laughed happily.

"That was just awesome," Batgirl agreed.

"Sure, let's go with that," Kevin smirked, see both Barbara and Ben holding hands.

"So, friends?" Gwen offered to Zee with an open hand.

"Oh big time," Zee said shaking it.

After saying their goodbyes, Ben, Barbara, and Rook made their way back to the Proto-Truk. Ben meanwhile was checking his phone, revealing Victor had called. "Must not have connected while we were in Leggerdomain," Ben shrugged, calling him back.

"Benjamin," Much to his surprise, it was Dr. Stone on the other end. "I knew you wouldn't answer if I used my own phone,"

"I'll give you that Doctor, so what's up?" Ben replied confusing Rook and Barb.

"I'll send you the link, not even I like it." Doctor Stone admitted.

Ben activated the link, showing a news feed, staring one Will Harangue. "Good Day America, Will Harangue live on the scene where the latest alien menace has been dealt with by the latest and greatest of Lord Industries." The alien menace was none other than Professor Hokestar, badly beaten, and store 23 in shambles.

"What, the fresh, ever loving hell?" Barbara asked mortified, seeing a trio of large silver robots with purple colored eyes. Around their bodies, like energy ports, were glowing purple circles. They were presently hauling thee beaten professor and his contraband.

"These alien threats exist all around us, and the so called Plumbers and their poster body, Ben Tennyson, are more concerned with looks than saving human lives." Maxwell Lord said earnestly. "It's high time the humans of the Earth got their planet back from these freaks. Fortunately, Lord Industries has the solution, the Grid Robots, high tech Earth made robots, ready to really help people."

"I hate this guy," Ben spat enraged.

"It gets worse, the UN has fully backed the projected, so this is all legal," Silas admitted. "But that's not the weird part, we only had enough funding to make 100 of these things, but Lord has almost 1,000 Grids."

"We might know how, but you're really not going to like it," Ben explained, knowing this was about Lord's connections.

Across the country, five others saw the same video, and knew it was hero time.

 **And here's chapter 8, next time out, it will start the two Part event: Rise of the Justice League, where Ben and his friends finally come together as the league. Now before I go, I have a surprise for you all, a contest.**

 **Now, a lot of people have been asking me about DC aliens to add to the Omnitrix. However as I've said before in chapter 5, which people have apparently ignored, Ben CAN'T turn into every alien in the DC Universe. Those who bare an incredible likeness to humans won't register. So, that means no to most of the Legionnaires, no Kryptonians, no Daximites, nothing like that. Also, no he can't turn into Doomsday. Traditionally, that Hulk's a mindless beast, and you'd sooner see him on the Nemetrix instead of Omnitrix. Now for the contest, name the alien. I've got an idea for some of the aliens I'm going to add to the Omnitrix, who are: Nebula, the Omnitrix's version of Starro, Server a Coulan (Brainiac), Raptor the Xenusian (humanoid owl man named Morphicius), Short Stuff (Krolotean), Rollout (Forager from Young Justice: Outsiders), and I'm considering Main Event (Czarnian aka Lobo).**

 **Now the aliens I want to add are: Dheronian, a white and black skinned alien from the same galaxy as Kryptonians that can get powers from the yellow sun. A lot of the same powers except heat vision and freeze breath, but for this series as part of his anatomy, he has metal wings and a scorpion tail that can cut up Superman's skin. I know that canonically this is a weapon system, but Thanagarians are the same way with their wings. In the comics we only saw one of these guys as the main villain of Superman Earth One Vol 1 named Tyrell.**

 **Mr. Mind: Due to a glitch on the Omnitrix, he can switch between puny and Hyperfly forms at will. I don't see why not, The Omnitrix still glitches out even in Omniverse. The glitches I'm referring too are Echo Echo's duplication, Way Big's temporary super speed, and Rath's lack of clothing.**

 **The contest is to throw in a name for these two aliens. Winning two will be announced next chapter.**

 **And before anyone asks, yes I am fully aware of Slapback and the Antitrix. Personally, I think the reboot does have its moments, a few of them but not many, mainly during the season finales. I like the additions of the Omni-Enhanced aliens and Shock Rock. Plus their decision to add Billy Billions to this line up of villains, it actually makes him less of an egocentric loser.**

 **The newest mark down I have to add is the Omni Kix forms. It's going to be a new upgrade used during the fourth season. Basically Tony Stark makes a new set of clothes for Ben's aliens, ordinarily I'd chalk this up to being awesome, but how it looks, not so much. Hey, they got rid of the Ultimate Forms because of fans, so I doubt I'm the only one who thinks this. How I know this is because at the last New York Toy fair they released three figures of these powers, Heatblast, Diamondhead, and Humongasaur. Personally, I thought it was stupid that the reboot Omnitrix can only use 10 aliens at a time, but this is dumber.**


End file.
